Queen of the Night
by The Asteria
Summary: Hyugas and Uchihas have gone missing. Travelling across countries to find the culprit with a man perpetually angry, Hinata just wants to survive without making a complete fool of herself. Spying, flower-picking, prophesies, special eyes and impossibility after impossibility. A Murder Mystery with ninjas. Who is the Queen of the Night? Non-Uchiha-Massacre AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto. That stuff belongs to another cool dude.**

 **I also didn't take that pretty little picture.**

* * *

 **Battle at Marble Table**

This must have been the worst five minutes of her life.

Hyuga Hinata did not like awkward silences. Not one bit. She would gladly go out of her way to stay clear of them as much as physically possible. From avoiding eye contact to walking in the wrong direction to circumvent mild acquaintances polite society told her she must greet but not what to say as a follow up. Being an interesting, outgoing person was exhausting. Lulls in conversation were common for her. It was still one of life's mysteries why some people seemed to actually enjoy the long stretches of severe silences. Staring at Hinata with their narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Daring her not to squirm or say something to ease the pressure. Some people like her family.

And the family across from her.

They were seated around a table too long to be of any use to anyone; 15 to 20 people could be squeezed into each side if you didn't mind sharing elbow space. The table was made entirely of an expensive looking brown marble granite which seemed a tad excessive and impractical to Hinata. How they managed to get the thing up a building with no elevator was anyone's guess. The conference room was large and circular, otherwise bare except from the much smaller wooden table to the side offering untouched teas, coffee and an assortment of nibble food. The curved walls were painted into a raging storm; dark, angry clouds posed as a background to bright streaks of white lightning. Almost glittering in its contrast. A frightening form of beauty. Ironically, there were no windows.

The marble table was wide enough for two ornate chairs (made of the same marble and back-achingly uncomfortable) to stand at its head. The width of the furniture was the only spark of ingenuity it's designers showed: it deterred either side of the table from attacking the other. It has been scientifically proven that striking someone with a giant slab of marble in the way is somewhat difficult.

On the two grand chairs should have sat the Raikage ofKumogakure and the Hokage of Konohagakure as the highest ranking of either Village and therefore the ensuing meeting. That is if they weren't already six minutes late and counting. Down the lines sat -because they understood the importance of punctuality- second in authority, clan heads UchihaFugaku and Hyuga Hiashi. Next to them were their heirs, then a selected representative of each clan's council. Only ten people, including the Kage's, were allowed to participate in this assembly. At least ten people were invited. The Uchiha's left the seat designated to their council member vacant without hinting as to why. At the very end, furthest from the Kage's chairs, sat Hinata. Bottom of the totem pole. The lowest ranking someone of her birth could achieve.

She looked to her left towards the row of useless empty chairs who stared right back at her, mocking her humiliation.

He was still glaring at her.

Directly across from Hinata sat Uchiha Sasuke, another member of the dirty bottom rung. Apparently, from his expression, this was entirely her fault even though his clan's hierarchy had absolutely nothing to do with her. To be fair to the man, he wasn't the only one sporting an angry glower. With a quick glance through her bangs, Hinata saw she was alone in keeping her expression respectful. The open hostility was beyond uncomfortable. Hyugas and Uchihas did not have the best of relationships. Both hailed from afore mentioned Konohagakure, a Village with the highest population of clan members than any other in Fire Country. Each group prided themselves in breeding top of the line ninjas with unique abilities impossible to find in those who didn't share their blood.

As the two strongest clans, the hatred shared between Uchiha and Hyuga was infamous. Hinata didn't really understand the reasoning behind the animosity nor did anyone bother to explain it to her. Openly gossiping was seen as crass and lowly, done only by those 'below their station', according to a female Hyuga council member pushing 100 who liked to sprout random titbits at Hinata every time she saw her.

Hinata theorised it began with civilians and other shinobi. They constantly compared the two clans due to their: immensely powerful eye Kekkei Genkai; method of running the Village with an iron fist; and tendency to be 'stuck-up snobs who should probably get the stick up their asses checked out'. Kiba always followed the statement with a 'no offence Hinata, I obviously don't mean you'. Uchihas and Hyugas were practically interchangeable.

With people spending so much time dissecting the similarities and differences between the two clans, it is not too much of a surprise that a rivalry would take place. Who had the stronger eyes? Who had a tighter grip over the Village? Who garnered the most respect, the most honour? If fighting to the death, who would win?

There was a man named Bull you can find in the Black Lotus bar (owners thought a nice name would distract from the staggering amount of health code violations) who held bets on the latter. Not recommended as when it came to his little game, the house always wins. And if you don't pay your dues, Bull sees red.

Hinata thought it all to be rather ridiculous, if not scary. Why were the answers to these questions so important to outsiders? In the end, both Hyuga and Uchiha shared the same home, the same peoples, the same need to protect what was theirs, the same _fire_. Bettering one's self is always admirable, however this unnecessary feuding only caused people such as Hinata's teammates to dislike either clan. They came off as conceited and neurotic people who thought themselves better than everyone else.

It did not help that the assumption was more or so right.

Fugaku leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed. The muscles in his appendages stretched the cloth of his navy blue and jet black formal kimono. A muscle on his lower jaw pulsed as he firmly pressed his teeth together. His eyes held a darker gleam than a moment ago. Fugaku's body language was between subtle & invisible to a layman, yet to Hiashi, leader of the Hyuga, it spoke volumes.

"I see your level of patience is as noteworthy as ever, Uchiha-San", Hiashi said.

Fugaku 'humphed' and snorted at the same time, "And there is that Hyuga wit rearing its ugly head at just the right time". His voice was low and deep as if just waking yet his eyes were sharp and alert.

"Yes, the spider would be deemed most intelligent in comparison to the fly", Hiashi said impassively though Hinata could tell her Father had amused himself from the deepening wrinkle above his mouth.

Fugaku gave Hiashi a slanted stare. His arms uncrossed and his feet inched apart.

No. Neither clan could boast a slew of adoring fans, but if one were to ask the people of Konoha who they preferred, 10 out of 10 would _not_ choose Uchiha. Generally speaking, the Sharingan is viewed as stronger than Byakugan. (Users of the latter will deny this until the end of times). Reaching their optimum potential meant fooling around with Destiny and kneeing Death in the groin for kicks. Just knowing that a hundred or so people who could perform such feats (if they didn't mind going blind afterwards) were just wandering around, would make anyone pee themselves.

Thus why risk boasting open hostility towards a clan who induced premature urination?

Konoha Military Police Force. An organisation managed by Uchiha and run by Uchiha. Every couple of years they will recruit someone from outside the family to prove how open minded and anti-discriminatory they are. Oddly enough this brilliant idea has yet to work. So far, Shinobi saw it as preventing their desired career paths for if they were good enough to be accepted, they would then find the training programme to be suspiciously tailored to people with special eyes. Civilians saw the Uchiha as a sort of 'other' granted the ability to bend them to their will with unwarranted force. According to the woman Hinata buys all her baking supplies from, the Police Force will do anything and everything to convict their suspect. Regardless of their actual guilt. Hiashi told her they could wave their fists around as much as they wanted as long as it kept them away from governing the Village in any " _real_ " way.

Furthermore, Uchihas did not live with the people they ruled over. Outside Village Limits, away from any residential area stood the Uchiha compound. Hyugas built their home on the other side of Konoha, closer to the centre while still keeping their rear covered by the North end of Hokage Rock. This location offered security, strategic advantage as well as a sense of community to their neighbours. The Uchiha compound on the other hand allowed its residents a clear view of their surroundings, but made others forget they were even there. Eventually people almost saw them as a bizarre, creepy cult that might appear out of nowhere and punch you because of 'probable cause'.

This unintentional segregation slowly formed the Uchiha into a clan prone to violence and short tempers. A trait known to all these days. If Fugaku suddenly lashed out now, it would not be surprising. Though it would spark a chain reaction of six angry people attacking each other around one frightened woman. Hinata could not imagine the performance would please the Kages.

Hinata had to squeeze her hands underneath her thighs to prevent her from fidgeting. Or bolting out the door.

"I can't say I have ever been called a 'fly' before", Fugaku said coolly.

"As they say, there is a first time for everything", Hiashi replied.

Sasuke growled from the other side of the table, "Why are we wasting time dealing with this half-rate clan? This damn Village could be disposing of our men as we speak", he grumbled.

"Half-rate?" Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, said from beside their father.

Sasuke smirked, showing his teeth, "Good sense of hearing you got there".

"There isn't even any reason to think these disappearances have anything to do with you, Uchiha", Hanabi retorted while standing up, "For all we know, your men deserted after years of dealing with your insane clan!"

Sasuke shot up as well.

"Hanabi…" Hiashi warned. Despite his earlier snipes, he was in no mood to battle any Uchiha today. Not with his people out there.

Neji, who had morphed into a still statue since sitting down, subtly leaned into Hinata and put his hand on her arm rest. With more weight onto his feet, he could easily stand and protect the woman to his left. _Bless his heart. Sometimes he forgets I'm not the one he has to protect anymore._

Hanabi pushed her chair back to give herself some fighting room.

Sasuke's eyes turned red in his anger.

Neji took a firmer grip on Hinata's arm rest.

Hinata caught Itachi's eye from across the marble table. He gave her a kind smile with a 'aren't younger siblings silly?' look. Though to be honest, Hinata might have just been projecting the expression onto him. Itachi was by far the nicest Uchiha she has ever met – he didn't give off a, 'I want to punch you repeatedly in the face' vibe- but he was also the most intimidating. His current power was out of this world and there was still room for improvement as he grew older (he was barely in his late twenties). She couldn't envision what his utter most peak would amount to. He could take the Hokage chair tomorrow if he was so inclined.

Hanabi concentrated the flow of Chakra to her hands. She knew this was a terrible idea. This was neither the time nor the place to have a full out battle. _But there is just something about those damn Uchiha._

The Conference Room door swung open. It banged against the adjacent wall, surely to leave a mark. In walked our two missing Kages.

"Oh good. You're still here", said Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. She looked haggard, at least to Hinata. Tsunade's clothes were neat and in place. They smelled a little of antiseptic but were relatively clean. Her light blonde hair on the other hand, was trying to escape from each pig tail. Random strays stuck out haphazardly, almost glowing under the assortment of florescent lights.

The click-clack, click-clack of her heels was jarringly loud in the suddenly silent room.

Hanabi quickly pulled her chair back into position and eased into it, careful not to let it screech against the dark grey linoleum. Standing during her Hokage's entry made her feel exposed.

Sasuke didn't move.

A, (Proper Noun, not Indefinite Article) the Fourth Raikage of Kumogakure stood between Tsunade and the open exit, keeping a safe distance from the marble table. Scoping the room, A released a deep grunt. Uchiha and Hyuga were as predictable as ever. Leave them alone for five minutes, come back and at least half of them will either be dead or horribly maimed.

Fugaku and Hiashi openly glared at Tsunade, completely ignoring A. The shared anger made the two clan heads look twins.

"Yeah, yeah, I know we're late but we have a good reason," said Tsunade, hands up in a placating manner.

Hiashi and Fugaku continued their closed lip glower.

"We found your men", A said. He wanted to get this over and done with.

Fugaku snapped his head towards A, "I am sure you did find my men. After all, you are the most prominent suspect".

"Where?" Hiashi asked, "Where did you find them?"

Tsunade knocked hair away from her face with the back of her hand, "Three hours ago, each of your missing men and women were found in thesame locations they were last seen in. As far as we can tell, they were deposited simultaneously".

Over the last four months, Uchiha and Hyuga alike have mysteriously vanished from Konoha's radar. The first was a low level, 33-year-old Hyuga named Kenshin who spent most of his time blissfully maintaining Hyuga grounds. Due to an onslaught of missions requiring trackers, he had to fill in some roles he may not necessarily be comfortable with. Kenshin was last seen by his wife of five years at the gates of Konoha. She was worried for him, he had a tendency to lose focus and let his mind float up, up above the clouds during vital situations. If anyone but their clan head had given order, she would not have let her beloved go. As it was, she was forced to wave a solemn goodbye as he left his Village.

The last thing he said to here was, "Don't forget, you promised we could eat barbecue ribs when I get back. I better not hear any of your 'a moment on your lips, forever on your hips' nonsense. Besides, your hips are my favourite thing about you". Try as she might, his wife will not remember the trivial yet heart-warming sentences for as long as she lived.

Kenshin was tasked with escorting a diplomat home to Suna after meeting with Hiashi to discuss silk, vegetable and spice importing. Selling vegetables was a new development for Sunagakure. They grew them in green houses making them rare and expensive. Naturally they caught Hiashi's eye. Kenshin momentarily left his fellow travellers to retrieve water from a nearby river to make them some tea. He did not return. A token investigation was preformed finding no evidence whatsoever. After two weeks of nothing, the case was slowly forgotten. Hinata would never say it out loud, but a part of her believed that Kenshin's low ranking in the clan and curse-seal helped dampen Hiashi's memory.

Hinata still visited Kenshin's wife. No one else did.

When three more Hyuga's went missing the Hokage stepped in. Legally, Hiashi could have stopped her as this was the definition of clan business, but investigations without a shred of evidence makes one desperate.

When Uchihas began to disappear, the Sharingan users stepped in.

Konoha lost a total of two Uchihas and eight Hyugas. The eldest was a 64-year-old Uchiha who was taking his two grandchildren to a park not too far from their compound. In the space between one push of a swing his grandson was riding to the next, he was gone.

The youngest was an 11-year-old girl on her way to school. Her name was Kiyoko.

Her loss was the straw that shattered the camel's back. Not only because of her tragic young age, but because she was taken right in the middle of a populated area of Konoha. A place that should have protected her and kept her safe. Her _home._

'Who will be next?' became a popular Konoha catchphrase.

Kumogakure was the most blatant suspect. With their history of kidnapping young children (e.g. Hyuga Hinata) to pluck out their eyes, it was no wonder. People thought 'If they could do such a heinous act then, why not now?'.

Every time Hinata remembered just where she was, a violent shiver trailed up her spine. This Village was her own personal Bogeyman.

Tsunade wanted to hold a meet between the clans and Raikage before anyone went half-cocked and attacked Kumo. She would be damned if her own people started another Shinobi Warwith nothing but prejudice and speculation. Wars have already taken too much away from her. That blue crystal necklace will not take another life. "I asked the Aburame Clan to keep some of their bugs on each site on the off chance anything new could be discovered. They were the ones who notified me.", she said.

"In what condition did you find them?" Fugaku asked. He was never a fan of exposition.

Tsunade stood a little straighter and gripped the manila folder Hinata only now noticed. It was large and thick, obviously full. All traces of annoyance left the Hokage's face as she went into 'professional mode'; a demeanour she saved for giving bad news to the relatives of her patients. "As the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I regret to inform you of the death of Hyuga Kenshin, Uchiha Etsuko, Hyuga…" Tsunade listed off all ten names. No longer were they 'Missing in Action'. Now their files would receive a large red stamp over their identity picture saying 'Confirmed Dead'. The most loathed block of letters in any Village. "On behalf of all Konoha citizens I would like to offer my deepest condolences". Her speech went on to say how the deceased were either 'the finest of nin' or 'innocents, gone too soon' who will forever be memorialised in the hearts of all Konohans **.** Frankly, Hinata tuned out most of what Tsunade said. The blood rushing past her ears was too loud.

 _I regret to inform you of the death of…_

A hush followed the revelation, during which Sasuke finally sat back down. All of his righteous bravado seemed insignificant and petty in light of this development. Neji shared a look with cousin then returned to his still and straight posture. It was his way of telling her he was as struck by the news as she was.

Hinata stared at the marble table. She blinked rapidly to prevent any tears from falling out. Crying would do nothing for the dead and would only shame the living.

Fugaku slammed his hand onto his side of the table. They pretended not to notice the resulting hairline fracture, though the Raikage definitely wasn't amused. "The Uchiha will not allow this to go unpunished!" he stood, hands flat on the table, "What steps have been taken to prosecutethe guilty?" he looked pointedly at A.

Itachi foresaw his father's anger take over Fugaku's composure in front of non-clan members. He could not allow this to happen. His Father would only blame him and his brother later for letting the conference get out of hand. He spoke for the first time, his voice smooth and calm. Surprising considering the circumstances, "Did the Aburame insects witness the culprit's return?"

Tsunade put her hands on her hips and allowed her anger to return. Her upper lip curled up, "Nope. That would just be too damn easy now wouldn't it?" She pulled out a sheet of paper she was holding behind the mysterious folder. Squinting at it, because she was _way_ to sober to read, Tsunade recited, "'At exactly 0923, ten corpses matching the descriptions of recently missing'…it just lists their names and method of identification", her intonation rose and fell to show she was trying to read through the document quickly, "'The corpses appeared instantaneously at each local'… 'No one seen entering or leaving'... 'No DNA was found'... 'No chakra signature was found. No foot prints-' I'll send you copies but basically no evidence of any kind was left behind. _None_ ", Tsunade cast her eyes over Hiashi and Fugaku, "I have no idea how he could have achieved this. I would have said the son of a bitch teleported the bodies back but as you know, that would have left at least a _trace_ of chakra".

Hiashi contemplated the new load of information while staring at his clasped hands. No matter what the situation, a Hyuga does not lose their equanimity. To allow this, meant granting access to weakness. "How were my people killed?"

Fugaku frowned at Hiashi's monotonous voice but stayed quiet as he wanted to hear the answer as well.

Tsunade sighed wearily, already tired even though it was still morning, "Extreme chakra depletion. The worst I have ever seen. I had the two nearest bodies sent here so I could inspect it personally, its why we were late, "she held up a hand to stop the Uchiha clan head before he could speak, "Don't worry Fugaku, I had your men do the extraction so nothing was contaminated. I performed an initial autopsy and discovered every single chakra point ruptured simultaneously. Every. Single. One".

Hiashi's brows lowered a fraction of a millimetre in worry, "Impossible".

Tsunade's debriefing didn't lose stride, "I will need to do some more tests with the other victims, but the bodies we _do_ have suffered from rabid exsanguination even though there wasn't any wound on the body big enough to warrant that much blood loss. It's as if their blood just evaporated inside their bodies. Right now I can only explain that by saying it was the by-product of every chakra nerve _imploding_ at the same time. I tasked Shizune to search through the archives for anyjutsu that might do this without leaving any chakra traces but she isn't hopeful".

Tsunade wanted to scream a slew of curses. She was confused and she hated, _hated_ being confused. It made her feel like a blundering idiot, "Alright. I'm putting a pause to this meeting until further notice. I need more time to gather additional information and I bet you would like to split up and discuss everything I've told you. Eat. Drink. The tests may take a while," she paused to look at every person individually, "Now, I know you suspect Kumo but this evidence does _not_ damn them. Be patient. I'll send a messenger if anything changes". Tsunade turned to leave.

"You are not going to tell them?" asked A. until now, he had refrained from talking because he knew very well how thin the ice his Village has been skating on. His father was a good man, perhaps too proud for some people's taste, but good. The Third cared more about Kumogakure than anyone A's ever known. Problem was, dear old Dad cared too much.

During every Great Shinobi War Kumo had grieved horrifically heavy losses. Oftentimes shinobi of the thousands would be cut down week by week. Honourable men and women lost forever because the Village wasn't strong enough to protect them. A notion the Third believed whole heartedly. His guilt bit at him day after day, night after night. So when peace treaties were written and a decrease of military forces were required, A's Father selected to ignore the other Village's demands. At the time it made sense, in a logical, cold sort of way. Kumo, enfeebled, crumbled at a rate too slow to notice promptly yet too quick to prevent easily. Surrounding towns and villages encircled them, frothing at the mouth. A pack of cackling hyenas biting for bloodied scrapes.

A supposed these were the first steps towards his Village's downfall. When his Father sanctioned the kidnapping of UzumakiKushinahe was too young to understand the gravity of the situation. Years later, upon another attempt on a much younger girl, A saw it for what it really was. An action that would irrevocably damage their reputation for eons to come.

Once the Fourth asked his predecessor if he had planned to kill those young girls. He still thought about his Father's lack of response.

Much of his time these days were spent kissing Konoha's widely annoying backside. Even more so now with the girl his Village tried to spirit away sitting not ten feet away from him. Which was why he elected to stand in the background. A tall, muscular wallflower. Too bad for him Tsunade decided to skirt around the piece of information everyone should _really_ be wondering about.

"What does he mean?" Fugaku asked his Hokage.

A glance towards the Raikage told him how much she appreciated his sudden input. Reluctantly, she said, "There may not have been any external wounds to warrant such excessive blood loss but there _were_ wounds". She finally opened her folder. Her vice grip had wrinkled the light brown paper, hopefully the contents survived. "Victims from the Uchiha- ", the damn thing wasn't opening fast enough so she ripped it apart down the middle. Tsunade riffled through the first few sheets then threw them across the table. They slid across the smooth marble a few inches.

Hanabi picked one up, "they're missing one of their eyes", she murmured. Her inhale caught on its way to her lungs. Future Head of all Hyuga, Hanabi liked to think of herself as strong in mind and body equally. 139 missions and not _one_ has resulted in a failure. Not _one_ has resulted in tragedy. Some claimed it be sheer good luck. Hanabi knew better. She never lost because of her own skill and ability, not because of mystical, illogical superstitions. The more success she put under her belt, the more she wanted. The more she needed. Addicted to praise from others -her Father- she pushed herself and others over and over again. It made her team eternally grateful. It made her team wish she would transfer to another one. It did not occur to her that there was one job she botched completely; protecting her future clansmen. That she failed ten times.

 _What if our people were mutilated too?_

Hinata did not look at the photographs, too busy watching her sister. Hanabi wanted so much to prove her strength but she was still too young to deal with all this death. As one of the more prominent caregivers during their upbringing, Hinata knew all the signs of Hanabi's distress. And right now, the latter was close to having a panic attack. She wanted to wrap her little sister in her arms and carry her away from this bloody marble table. Obviously she wouldn't. Hanabi would never forgive her.

"Yes", Tsunade confirmed, "But all _Hyuga_ victims…", she scattered the rest of the pictures onto the marble table.

One landed in front of Hinata. Thin fingers with clipped nails peeked out to straighten the image. She ghosted them over the photo's subject. The girl was lying partway over a patch of grass and what must have been a concrete path. The frame focused on her upper half, cutting off her shins and feet. The two front pieces of her shoulder length brown hair was still held back by little blue fairy clips. Kiyoko wasn't sprawled on the ground but rather placed on it as if sleeping; legs straight and pressed together, hands one on top of the other over her stomach. She even portrayed a small, dreamy smile. Signs of a well-rested child.

Except for the two large holes where her eyes should be. The craters were inhumanly deep, not even her lids were saved. Turned into crimson lakes of over flowing blood, it looked like someone stuck an ice cream scooper into her sockets and gave them a good wiggle around.

Countless pictures from different angles presented eight Hyugas. Not one white eye was left.

 _Don't cry, just breath. Don't cry, just breathe. Don't. Cry._

"While he only extracted one eye from the Uchiha victims, he did not leave any eyes in his Hyuga victims".

"He broke their seals?" Hiashi asked, he did not notice the waver in his voice. If he had, he would have followed it with a scathing remark for he knew anger to be a force more honourable than distress. Grace under pressure. A pulse that does not reach over 60 beats a minute. A heart encased in stone. A true Hyuga. It cannot be classified as a moment of weakness if he was not aware of it.

Tsunade shook her head, face grim, almost wincing, "He completely bypassed it. The Cursed Seal on the corpses I inspected were intact. Not even a crack".

Going through a seal not of your making without breaching it first? Another impossibility.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Should I upload more, or is it the worst thing to ever be created?**

 **I'm pretty far along the second chapter already so updating shouldn't take too long.**

 **Hope to see you soon!**


	2. A Nice Cup of Childhood Intrigue

**I dedicate this chapter to all those who believe there should be more SasuHina Fanfictions in the world. X**

* * *

 **A Nice Cup of Childhood Intrigue**

Hinata sat alone in front of a wooden vanity table. Its arch-shaped mirror was bordered by clouds, zig-zagging lightning bolts and Kumo's symbol proudly etched on the peak. The collage could be seen in much of the guestroom, the Village's pride evident. She traced her finger over the rim of a glass of water. Hinata used to be able to make glasses sing high pitched notes when she was younger. Just licked her finger and gently traced the glass' edge. It made her think of bright lights and a woman's laugh. She lost the trick to it before she reached her teens and had yet to find it again. Didn't stop her from trying though.

After the conference of a lifetime, Hinata retreated to the room A provided for her. The vanity's family consisted of a queen sized bed, writing desk and a wardrobe. Through a door next to the writing desk was a large living area. Filled with black leather sofas and loveseats; a dark mahogany coffee table; widescreen television; different shades of blues & greys and odd bulbous sculptures. Hinata could not for the life of her figure out what they were supposed to be. The designer wanted the room to look as 'modern' as possible, not caring if it looked aesthetically pleasing or not (it didn't). Connected to the Livingroom were three other bedchambers, available for her family to use at their leisure.

As Hinata was neither heir nor council representative, her presence wasn't necessary for the gathering being held by Hiashi. Right about now her Father, sister and cousin were doubtlessly brainstorming a plan to find the person who murdered their extended family. Hiashi would send out Hyugas and Hyugas only, refusing any help from outsiders. Guaranteed. His men would search for their target, not stopping until he or she died by their own hand; working from the shadows; using all connections; spending as much money as needed. And if those Hyugas fell in their endeavour, there were always more.

Hinata wondered what the Uchihas would do. Most likely the same course of action as her Father's. Just add a dash more fear and a heaping cup full of violence. The clan was a lot of things, but subtle was not one of them. Maybe they did not have a planning stage at all. It would fit their stereotype if they were scouring the land, kicking ass and taking names while Hinata sat around idly.

Her next thought process centred around what she would do for next few hours. Sitting alone in a room with only one safe exit in a Village that might still be interested in her eyes was not how she wanted to spend her day. There was still no concrete proof that Kumo wasn't behind the killings, so until then, her body was in a constant alert state.

And when Hinata was nervous, she became somewhat peckish. Especially for sweet treats. The more her nerves frayed, the sweeter her cravings became. What she would not do for a box of cinnamon rolls right now. Soft and fluffy, covered in a thick, sweet glaze. Maybe she should play It safe and buy ten boxes. Just in case.

Taking a sip from the warming water, Hinata considered waiting for her family, or venturing out to hunt for some food. "Will you wait in the suitefor our return?" Neji had asked her when it was time to split up. Hiashi was waiting for his nephew and youngest outside the Raikage building. The pair were already receding down the hall so as not to keep him waiting. Neji walked backwards looking at Hinata while he asked his question. A little trick he did for her when they were very young and Hinata was impressed by just about anything.

Before she could answer Hanabi did so for her, in the way more dominant sisters are wont to do when they think their sibling will be less than forthcoming, "Come on, Nii-san. You _know_ she will. This Village freaks her the hell out".

Hinata frowned at her little sister's language, it was unbecoming for the future head of their clan. Their Father would have punished them both if he heard. Her frown deepened at her sister's lack of confidence in her. Neji seemed to agree with Hanabi for he turned around with a wave goodbye and continued on his way. Hinata watched her cousin and baby sister's backs shrink, getting smaller and smaller, telling herself that she wasn't afraid of being left alone in Kumo.

She _wasn't._

Hinata stood up abruptly. Then, feeling foolish, sat back down. Then stood up again after reminding herself that there was no one there to witness her insane behaviour.

She marched straight for the door and opened it.

It was new and well-oiled so it didn't creak. The hallway -curving inward so she couldn't see its end- was empty and kept to the same eye sore of a theme as her quarters. Her side of the hall was made up of cherry wood doors and silver sconces. The odd ugly grey sculpture dotted here and there to remind guests of their existence. Parallel, was nothing but one long on-going window. It gave her an intriguing idea.

Poking her head out, Hinata looked left and right to make sure she was alone. She was too worn out to practice her social aptitude. People would ask her how she was feeling, if she was alright after hearing the devastating news. She didn't have it in her to feign strength. A fire door led to a staircase which she jogged up, not stopping until she reached the very top. Feeling the weight crumble off her shoulders with every step. Their building was impaled by the tip of a mountain. A peculiar, but popular design in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The roof doubled as a wraparound balcony, a perfect spot to view Kumo and finally rid herself of her irrational fears. Kurenai-sensei liked reminding her, "Being afraid doesn't matter. It's not _facing_ those fears that does. Because they will stop you from doing what needs doing and that can tip the scales from life to death. So start small, and work your way up. Who knows, maybe one day you won't need your sensei anymore". So face them she will.

The entry to the outdoor platform was heavy and jammed. She had to ram against it with her shoulder to unstick it. The door screeched its protest. A sudden gust of warm air pressed all over her exposed skin. Though not as fresh and crisp as Konoha's, it was still a welcoming relief after being crammed in a windowless room with nine angry people. She took slow, lazy steps onto the balcony. The sky was feeling magnanimous today, offering slivers of sunlight every so often.

Her pale hands gripped the rusting railing. A thin layer of dust and copper red transferred to her palms and fingers. Any other time and she would have quickly washed her hands vigorously. _"A sign of uncleanliness is a sign of a careless kunoichi"_. But no one was there to see her. No one there to criticise her. Hinata rubbed her hands across the biting metal pipe, gathering up more 'uncleanliness'. She grinned at her little act of rebellion.

The Village lay before her, a collection of round buildings juxtaposed to jagged stone and thick clouds. Thin, vein like streets flooded with microscopic people living gargantuan lives. Each one hustling and bustling towards all they held dear. Standing so high above their world, the moving image looked almost unreal. Why did this Village, this beautiful Village, make her so nervous?

Hinata closed her eyes, breathed deeply and let herself enjoy the sun's rays. ' _Calm'_ she told herself. ' _Be calm. Start small_ '.

" _We regret to inform you of the death of-_ "

"Going to jump?" asked a voice directly behind Hinata. She jumped an entire inch off the ground. At least she didn't scream. Her Byakugan was already activated by the time she whipped around.

Leaning against the roof's door was Uchiha Sasuke. Arms crossed to emulate his 'Devil May Care' attitude. An arrogance Hinata had yet to find appealing despite the number of friends who believed she should. His combat shorts, reaching just past his knees, were black and made mostly of pockets. As were the long sleeved, high collared knit shirt, shoes and fingerless gloves. The metal plate covering the back of his hands glinted in harmony with the sun. The microscopic white fragments around his mouth told her he had just eaten. Rice perhaps. The rate of his heart was incredibly low, the journey up the stairs had not tired him at all, but that is unsurprising. Chakra swirled and circulated his body lazily, showing he did not view her as a threat. At least not one worth using a jutsuon. It was purple in colour, almost like-.

She deactivated her Byakugan. She did not wish to learn anymore of the man.

Hinata was too bewildered by Sasuke's casual enquiry on her possible suicide to form any sort of reply. Good thing too, because he forgot his question for a new one, "I thought your Blood Limit could only be activated by calling its name". He inhaled deeply from a cigarette, a habit Hinata did not know he had.

She stared blankly, unsure if she wanted to reply. It might spark off another intrusive question. God forbid a full length conversation. Hinata delayed food to have a moment alone, not to have a moment alone with _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Hyuga. You deaf? Didn't know being self-righteous could damage your eardrums". His voice was just as low as his Father's and brother's. Perhaps a trait in his family. Hopefully one his Mother did not share.

"Uhmm…" Hinata began, "I-I I haven't needed to since I was…fourteen. Most Hyuga don't".

"I know. I'm just surprised _you_ can", he pushed off the door. How he managed to open it without her hearing was beyond her.

Sasuke walked to the railing and leaned his back on it, left hand in his pocket and dark eyes regarding Hinata. She took a discreet step back. The following stretch of silence was a little too long for her.

"So?" Sasuke asked

"S-So?"

"You gonna jump?"

"What? N-no! I would never do that. I only w-wanted take a l-look of the Village", Hinata exclaimed. She waved her hands in the general direction of Kumo, as if he didn't know what Village she was referring to.

She _really_ didn't want to be here anymore.

Sasuke shrugged, it didn't matter to him either way. He took another drag, "Whatever. Just wait until I'm gone. I don't want to have to kill your crazy cousin because of your moment of weakness. If you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best of moods today". He gave her a sarcastic smile then turned to lean his elbows onto the railing, regarding the Village. Unlike Hinata, its beauty did not impress him. If his upturned lip and squinting eyes were anything to go by. Maybe all he saw were more potential opponents waiting for him to relax so they can sneak up and slice his throat open. She couldn't imagine living with that level of paranoia day after day.

Meanwhile, Hinata started to retreat backwards, keeping her eyes on the uninvited male. She kept her knees up high so her shoes wouldn't scuff against the floor. Toes, heel. Toes, heel. If she moved _very_ slowly, Sasuke might not notice. And if he doesn't notice, then he won't get mad and abruptly lash out at her.

So much for not being paranoid.

"Running away already, huh?" he asked, without turning to look at her. He took one more deep inhale through his cigarette then flicked it with his thumb and pointer finger. The tiny burning cylinder made a show of flipping around and around before disappearing to the streets below. It undoubtedly hit some poor unsuspecting citizen on their head. The scent of scorching tobacco lingered.

Hinata stopped sharply, body rigid. She was caught. However, expecting otherwise was a bad case of wishful thinking. "N-no!… No I just thought…maybe you would like some p-privacy?" She hadn't meant to end in a question but it was too late now.

"Privacy?" he said, like the concept was foreign to him. Sasuke turned his head to study her again. His expression went from disgusted to dissatisfied, noticeable only from the creases around his frowning mouth smoothing a touch. Hinata clasped her dirty hands behind her back, rubbing them to help make their uncleanliness less obvious. Her earlier bout of freedom felt foolish now. "People like us aren't allowed _privacy_. At least not when we want it", he muttered to himself. He turned back to the Village. Hinata realised she could breathe a lot better when he wasn't looking at her.

She took a step forward, unsure she heard him correctly. Or if she were meant to hear him at all, "Uhm… Uchiha-san?"

"'Uchiha-san'? How very respectful of you. Sure you shouldn't call me Uchiha- _sama_ instead, Hyuga?" Sasuke put his full weight onto his feet, smirking. He looked amused, like a man witnessing a dog perform a new trick.

There was no forthcoming reply so Hinata said nothing. She usually found conversations flowed better if the other party did all the talking. "Am I supposed to take that as a 'no'?" he asked, "Or have you now lost the ability to speak?" Her discomfort made her squirm.

Hinata felt a tingling caress on the skin of her back. Someone nearby had trained their activated Byakugan in her direction. That was her cue to leave less she wanted an unnecessary lecture.

Sasuke was saying another side remark but she was too distracted to hear what it was. Rather than ask him to repeat himself, Hinata said, "Excuse me, Uchiha-san, but I must leave you now. It has been a pleasure conversing with you", she bowed deeper than was socially needed. When in doubt, be extra polite. He couldn't possibly be angry with her if she showed him a great deal of respect. Right?

"Too bad", he said, "Your conversation skills are astounding. It was just getting interesting", his voice dull and not at all believable. Hinata blushed hotly. To obscure the red, she quickly turned around and walked to the door, making sure to yank it open in one go so she wouldn't be stuck there floundering.

Unfortunately, there was someone standing on the other side, hand raised, preparing to open the door themselves. "Ho-Hokage-Sama!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise. Bowing even more deeply than before. She almost whacked her forehead against Tsunade's chest in doing so. The humiliation would have been her death. She used the gained few seconds to compose herself.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows slightly at the blustering Hyuga, wondering what riled the young girl to such a degree. The Hokage was on her way to her quarters to drown in as much Sake as possible in ten minutes before she had to go perform some autopsies and converse with her people back home. Her provided room was on the top floor which is how she was able to sense two strong but entirely different chakra signatures close together on the roof. Knowing they could only belong to an Uchiha and Hyuga, she continued her ascent to break up the fight that must have ensued when she wasn't looking. _Damn ungrateful bastards._ Tsunade was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't needed. Though the male looked annoyed -he always did- and the female looked beside herself -she also always did- the young pair showed no signs of a recent scuffle.

"I am sorry, Hokage-sama. Please excuse me, I am required elsewhere", Hinata said. It wasn't an outright lie. If Neji was watching her with his Byakugan, that obviously meant he wanted to see her. Bowing again, Hinata ran past Tsunade and down the stairs before she made any more of a fool of herself. Her departure left Sasuke indifferent and Tsunade intrigued.

"Didn't take you for the 'canoodling in dark corridors type', Sasuke-chan" Tsunade grinned. She only called him that because she knew how much it got on his nerves. And boy did she like to annoy the _little shit_. You have to enjoy the little pleasures in life after all.

Sasuke held up one finger, "This is called a roof, not a corridor. Though I suppose when I reach your age, I'll start to forget things too". Tsunade's grin dropped. Sasuke held up a second finger, "And even if she _wasn't_ a Hyuga, I still wouldn't be caught _dead_ with the likes of what's-her-name". Scratch that. He was an _arrogant, snot-nosed, needed a good spanking. Little. Shit._ If only there was a way to really stick it to him so that he would never forget who the authority was in their relationship. And maybe learn how not to be such an ass.

Then Tsunade smiled. Maybe there was a way after all. Sometimes, her brilliance amazed even herself.

* * *

 _A Nice Cup of Childhood Intrigue_

* * *

"You act as if I went up there to meet him on _purpose_. I didn't even know he would be there. It was entirely coincidental, onii-sama", Hinata implored for what felt like the tenth time in so many minutes. She didn't really know why she was arguing with him. When Neji decided to make something his truth, it took someone nearly dying to change his mind. She has never known someone as stubborn as him. "He did _not_ harm me and I was barely alone with him for five minutes. You can ask Hokage-sama if you don't believe me".

She started cleaning up the takeout food Neji bought for the two of them. The eating was slow, spending more time talking than chewing. It wasn't the best meal they ever consumed but it was served in Styrofoam containers with plastic utensils so all she had to do was to load the leftovers into the paper bag it came in. Folding the top of the bag down to prevent the contents from falling out, Hinata deposited her cargo into a nearby bin. Neji watched as he sipped his tea.

His stare was making Hinata incredibly uncomfortable. Although she was trying to mask her frustrated pout, she knew he wasn't fooled. Neji had the annoying ability to make her feel and act like a petulant child. "Thank you for the food, onii-sama. I was very hungry", she murmured. Sitting opposite Neji, she warmed her hands with her own cup of tea. The air conditioning in the living area was far too high. Unfortunately for her, Hiashi hated heat.

"Alright", Neji said evenly, "If you say so". He placed his empty cup onto the table. Hinata immediately refilled it from the miniature kettle.

"Alright?" she gave him a disbelieving look. It couldn't possibly be that easy.

"Not once in our lives have I been unable to tell when you are lying. I only worry for you. Promise me you will stay clear from him and I will speak of this no more".

Hinata gave him a relieved smile, "Believe me, onii-sama, Uchiha-san is not a person I see on a day to say basis, nor do I wish to". It was times like these that she was glad her cousin knew her better than anyone. She didn't have to think of the right thing to do or say to express herself because Neji already knew. Almost on a telepathic level. On some of her really bad days, she would return home to find a cupcake or a bar of chocolate waiting on her bed for her. He just _knew_.

"I was wondering…", Hinata began, unsure of the appropriateness of her question. Neji waited, his cousin's indecisiveness was common even with him. "I was wondering if you could tell me what otou-sama's meeting was about? Maybe?" She looked down to her hands pulling at her sleeves.

Sasuke was not the only one to change into more comfortable clothing. Out of her regal Hyuga Kimono (similar to the Uchiha's only pearl white with light silver to their jet black with dark blue) because if she so much as sweat in the luxurious material, the council members would rip it from her hands and not allow her to wear it again. It would be put to the side for her sister to grow into. A dark violet, half-cut cardigan with sleeves extending past her palms covered a white, draped neck blouse. Black shorts reaching almost to her knees and dark purple sandals clothed her lower half.

"I doubt Hiashi-sama would appreciate it if I divulged the contents of his private meetings", Neji replied. Hinata stifled a sigh. She knew he would say no but it was still disappointing to hear. The information was most likely not worth the trouble they would get into anyway. "Besides", Neji continued, "As I left to retrieve our meal, I intercepted a messenger who informed me of the impromptu meeting between your Father, sister and Hokaga-sama. For all I know, circumstances have changed entirely".

Neji picked up a sugar cookie (they were green and brown, shaped into trees. A complimentary gift from the Raikage) from a plate in the middle of the dining table. Eating such silly treats was not something he would do in front of company that was not Hinata. Seeing they were going into the desert stage of their lunch, Hinata grabbed two. They were delicious. Enough to make forget her disappointment. Enough to make her forget the rude Uchiha. She would have to grab a few more boxes before they went back home; the girls would love the hint of nutmeg and cloves complimenting the cookies' sweetness. Sakura especially would appreciate the souvenir. Since she started doing the late night shifts at the hospital, Hinata sometimes visited her pink friend at three-four am with baked goodies and a thermos of fresh coffee. Sakura swore it was the only thing that kept her awake during the long, gruelling hours.

"Ko would have liked these cookies" Neji remarked, his subtext not very subtle.

Hinata frowned, her good mood dwindling. Ko was her personal bodyguard. He was assigned to protect her the very day she was born. Initially, his job was only to be near her at all times, watching over her, silently protecting her. After Lady Hyuga died, his role in her Hinata's life did a complete 180. He started making sure she ate three meals a day, getting her to bed on time, teaching her how to properly brush her teeth. He combed her hair every morning (he wasn't very good at the last one so a pixie cut became her usual style). Ko taught her the concept of a moral compass, of honour. He once told her the thought of being her nursemaid was insulting the first time it was proposed. Years of training and discipline was for battling foes not wiping runny noses. He asked for another assignment, saying a female Hyuga would be better suited to the task. He was denied. It infuriated him until one day it didn't. Ko couldn't pinpoint the exact date, but he woke up one morning more devoted to his charge than he was to anyone before and after. His nostalgic story with a, "Rejecting my request was, by far, the best moment in my life. I think upon it to this day. Now run along, little one. You have to get back to training".

Viewed as a servant by others, Ko should have joined her on her journey to Kumo. Viewed as both Mother and Father by Hinata, she could not allow him to do so. If he were to be taken while protecting her, killed in her place, the guilt would consume her. _No._ No _. He will be much safer within Konoha's walls. Surrounded by his kin._ Hence, on the day of their departure, she sent him off on a collection of superfluous errands, all within their Village's borders. Konoha may not be as safe as they would like, but it was still better than venturing out. They were well on their way by the time Ko returned to the Hyuga compound. "I know what I did was wrong, I will speak to outo-sama soon so he knows it is was all my doing. But I do not regret it. Not after seeing those p-pictures", she grabbed two more cookies, "I only hope Ko-kun can forgive me".

Neji took her hand holding the cookies on its way back to position, "I'm sure he will. And don't worry about your Father, he has too much on his mind to think about your care for Ko-san",

Hanabi found her cousin and sister with flecks of coloured sugar on their hands and content smiles. "You better not be eating all the cookies, onee-san", she said, "I told you I want some too".

Hinata grinned at her little sister, her mood lifting again, "Don't worry, we still have a lot left. Raikage-sama is very generous".

Hanabi hunched her back and squinted her eyes at her sister, imitating an angry troll. A character the siblings played to show their displeasure while still keeping the mood playful. Without their Father's knowledge of course. It was stupid and entirely un-Hyuga like. Which is why they did it, "There better be", Hanabi said in a faux croaky voice. Hinata giggled, appreciating the nostalgia. "Anyway, otou-sama sent me to get you guys, 'you have been summoned'", Hanabi lowered her voice, a mock of her Father. Her natural playful attitude wiped away the wrath she felt during the meeting earlier.

Hinata stopped laughing. Across from her, Neji sighed through his nose. Now for round two.

* * *

 _A Nice Cup of Childhood Intrigue_

* * *

This time their meeting took place in A's office. The need for impressing Konoha with Kumo's grandeur was gone. The room was dark; none of the lights were turned on and the sun was taking a nap amongst some cottony clouds. His office was very similar to Tsunade's in appearance. Scarce number of furniture so shinobi can stand to attention while their Raikage addresses them. Painted portraits of his predecessors lining the walls, judging all who enter. The only clear difference was the state of their desks. Where Tsunade enjoyed to work in a mountain of chaos, A kept his work place neat and organised.

Everyone was already in attendance, waiting for the three stragglers. Akin to their last meeting, Uchihas took up one side of the room while Hyugas the other. A few guards stood behind their respective clans. Those retaining Sharingan stood with their feet apart, legs bent and arms clasped behind their backs. Those with Byakugan kept their backs straight, heads lowered and hands loosely holding each other in front of them. One set ready to fight, the other ready to serve.

Hinata situated herself behind her family. She really should have changed back into more appropriate clothing before making her appearance. If Hiashi had looked at her during her entrance, he would have given Hinata a disapproving frown that promised some sort of punishment. Hopefully her cousin's back would be big enough to hide her.

With A on his throne, Tsunade sat on the desk in front of him. She looked a lot more at ease than she did previously. She had the same expression Shino wears when he finally solves a problem that he has been working on for hours. For some reason, her self-pleased smile worried Hinata. "I apologise for pulling you out of your personal time. I am sure you are all more than exasperated after being interrupted during a time of mourning but I believe we have an effective and _safe_ method to catch our 'person of interest'", Tsunade explained.

"Enough with the pleasantries. Tell them the plan", A said.

Tsunade didn't bother looking at him (though she might punch him later), "Yes, thank you, Raikage-sama. Autopsies were performed on the rest of the bodies in Konoha. Two of my best are overseeing them as we speak. We are treating this as a Priority Mission." Sakura must have been one of the two chosen. Hinata was greatly relieved. She knew that if there was anyone who would treat her extended family with the respect, honour and care they deserve while still being professionally thorough, it was Sakura.

"Looks like we struck gold. Some trace evidence was found on Hyuga Kenshin, the first victim to go missing. I had my subordinates focus on him since serial killing usually takes some practice", a small white slug pushed itself up onto Tsunade's shoulder as she spoke. It spat out a scroll three times its size. Tsunade had already opened and read the information inside, she just had her summon do the little performance so Hiashi and Fugaku wouldn't accuse her of pulling what she was about to say out of her ass. "Wouldn't you agree, Fugaku?"

"What was it?" Fugaku asked. It was getting harder and harder to rein in his temper. He did not have time for these trivialities.

Reading from the small scroll, Tsunade replied, "Cypripedium Calceolus and Cosmos Atrosanguineus". Her reply was a varying degree of vacant stares. Evidently, these people are not as learned as they liked to portray themselves.

"Cosmos Atrosanguineus-", Itachi began, pronunciation better than his superior's, "-is the genus and species of a flower. AKA Chocolate Cosmos. I am unfamiliar with Cypripedium Calceolus. Another flower I presume?"

Tsunade nodded, impressed, "Correct, _Chocolate Cosmos_ and _Yellow Lady Slippers_ are two rare types of flowers. And when I say 'rare', I mean bordering on extinct. That the pollen from _both_ plants were found on one of the bodies speaks volumes. It's practically a million to one chance. The evidence may very well have been plated, but I think this lead is worth following".

Hiashi gave a slow nod. Fugaku said, "Agreed. Who cultivates these plants and where? I will send my men out immediately".

"The search was incredibly easy as there are only four people growing these flowers. One botanist lives in a town in Frost Country. Another in Kirigakure **.** And the last two live together as husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Kurosawa. In Otogakure". The Village Hidden by Sound. Its name misleading for Oto is less a Village and more a collection of underground hideouts built by a madman to house his inhumane experiments. Orochimaru'scrimes against humanity focused mostly on his own people until his eventual departure nearly six years ago. Since then, the survivors have been trying to form themselves into an official Village. In four months, they plan to inaugurate their first Kage (Orochimaru doesn't count) who will petition their re-entry into Chunin exams and peace talks.

As a show of good faith, they openly permitted Konoha -representing the other Villages- to keep tabs on them. It was only fair after Orochimaru murdered their last Hokage. Under probation, Oto had to grant entry to Konoha shinobi at any time for any reason. Every month they sent the Hokage an update on the goings on of Oto and her citizens. They had yet to step out of line. Regardless, very few trusted them. Rebuilding a good reputation is a long and trying road, full of potholes and stop signs. Itachi glanced at his brother who ignored him sullenly, "Did they work with him or against him?"

Hiashi observed the detestable Uchiha standing parallel to his Hyuga. Orochimaru was a touchy subject for the family. The man represented the clan's greatest shame to date. Allowing the Uchihas to control the conversation was worth it if they squirmed and snapped at each other like the mongrels they are.

"There have been rumours floating around stating that the couple worked closely with Orochimaru. Though we have yet to substantiate this. If they did work for him, they did a very good job of hiding it. They're also the only botanists to have both plants in their possession".

"Orochimaru-san's actions to obtain Kekkei-Genkai eyes _are_ the most recent", Neji said, opening to the idea that Kumo is innocent in this matter, "And he has been more aggressive than any other". It felt weird for him to express his opinion without first being asked. He was a novice to this whole Councilman gig. He only took the job because Hinata told him that it was about time the lower branch was represented fairly. The youngest member, Neji made Hyuga history by being the first and only one with a cursed-seal. Hinata hoped he would not be the last. Hiashi gave him a miniscule nod to assure Neji his speaking was granted.

"Indeed", Itachi said, "The man is notorious for crafting strange and devastating techniques. His being our perpetrator is not beyond the realm of possibilities".

"No, it isn't" Tsunade agreed, "and victimising Konoha like this is right up his alley. He's probably cackling away in the dark right now". She sneered at the thought.

"You believe him to be our man", Fugaku stated, looking fired up for a fight.

Tsunade heisted, berating herself for letting her mouth run off. She needed to speak in hypotheticals only or these people, already high-strung and itching to release some anger, would turn her words into assenting to their basic instincts. On the bright side, it took focus away from the Raikage who her gut told her did not murder the ten victims. "Not necessarily. I still believe we should pursue the other botanists. After all, this is our first and _only_ lead these past few months".

"Your plan?" Hiashi asked. The sooner this meeting ends, the sooner he can recess into a private room and meditate his options.

Tsunade stood up straight, physically raising her status. This was the moment she would have to strongly assert her authority against the two clan heads, even if that meant using every little thing in her arsenal to accomplish that, "Honestly, I'm considering locking up the lot of you", she paused to admire her audiences shocked expressions only to find that most of them stayed stoic. She should have known better, really, "Clan or not, you are still _my_ responsibilities. The thought of letting you gallivant off into the unknown, _unsupervised,_ puts my teeth on edge. But since I know you will refuse assistance from other shinobi, how about we settle with a compromise?"

Fugaku said, "Get on with it".

"Before I do," Tsunade answered, "I just want to warn you, that if you refuse my offer, I _will_ follow my instincts and change that ridiculous law about clan business being only clan business," she stepped forward, fist up and waving, "Even if it is the last thing I do as Hokage. Even if it is the last thing I do as a free woman", during the last sentence, her voice went an octave deeper, quieter. A deadly promise.

Hinata took a risk and peeked over her cousin's shoulder. She could feel the room's tension wrapping around her throat even from her hiding spot so she was curious to see her Hokage. _What does someone who isn't afraid of outo-sama look like?_ Tsunade's eyes sparkled with determination. Her smile was only half formed but it assured she would get what she wanted despite what the others thought. In that moment, she looked strong and beautiful. A woman to idolise.

"You would not dare", Hiashi said, flabbergasted at the audacity of the woman, threatening _him_!

"You bluff," Fugaku said, thinking along the same lines as his counterpart.

"You're obviously not a gambling man, Fugaku", Tsunade's smile grew. She did not break eye contact with the Uchiha. Perhaps this would end with a stare down. She would not budge from this.

"I am listening", Hiashi said, relenting without actively saying he agreed with her terms. If her proposal was too preposterous then he _would_ call her bluff.

Tsunade took a deep breath in. There was no point mincing words, just rip it off like a Band-Aid, "Instead of branching off into two different groups, I say we mix you up", she put her hand up palm down and moved it into a circle to show she meant all of them, "We send your people out in groups made up of both Uchiha _and_ Hyuga".

" _No!_ " Fugaku and Hiashi bellowed at the same time. Identical in expression, posture and mind. Hinata flinched back a little, ducking her head behind her cousin once more.

"We can't approach this like any other mission", Tsunade implored, "Whoever's doing this obviously knows more about your clans than you would like to admit. He's picking you off too easily; divide and concur is the oldest trick in the book. We _have_ to change things up. Your Byakugan and your Sharingan can complement each other _so_ well if you would just _let_ them. Imagine the possibilities". Tsunade spoke like an emperor of old sending her men off to war. Powerful. This is why she was chosen to be Hokage. She gave Hiashi and Fugaku a sugar coated smile, "So how about we play nice? Okay?" then she wiped away the smile and went for the kill, "Or are you alright with more of your people being slaughtered?", the Guilt Trip.

The Clan Heads contended Tsunade some more but there was no steam in their words. They questioned her bluff to which Tsunade said, "I have been finding early retirement _very_ tempting lately". Their arguments were half hearted because on some level, everything their Hokage said made sense. What they were doing wasn't working. It was why they were in Kumo in the first place. At the same time, they couldn't simply agree to these drastic changes, especially coming from the mouth of an outsider. It went against everything they stood for: _It stays in the family._

"What of Kumo?" Fugaku asked begrudgingly.

"Hokage-sama and I have already discussed this", A stepped in, "As I know you do not trust me, I have agreed to allow a member from each clan to stay here until further notice. As long as it does not endanger my Village, I will allow them to _spy_ on me as much as you see fit".

That seemed to appease Fugaku and Hiashi, but only barely. It may still be a trap to kill more of their people, but saying so would display their apprehension. Hence they agreed but insisted that certain measurements were upheld to ensure the two chosen clan member's safety (constant contact for example).

The meeting continued for almost another hour. Nothing productive was done but bureaucracy made time wasting a requirement. Hinata had had it, her back ached and the heat of the room made her sweat uncomfortably. You would think she would be used to it after twenty years of council meetings. At least this time she didn't have to sit on her knees with her back straight. Tsunade spent most of it drumming her fingers onto the wood of A's desk. Although she commissioned this meeting, she was impatient for it to end. She did not foresee it, but the longer she was away, the more she wanted to return home. She was emotionally attached to her Village, like a mother to her child, and leaving others to look after her baby was a lot more difficult than she would have ever thought.

Tsunade eventually halted the proceedings, and allowed everyone besides the Clan Heads to leave so they could discuss the new mission teams. Thankfully. The teams and mission requirements were sent by messenger the next morning. To say Hinata was surprised would be an egregious understatement. _Hokage-sama has a terrible sense of humour_ :

Traveling back to Konohagakure to protect their people: **Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi**

Staying in Kumogakure as a show of good faith: **Uchiha Osamu and Hyuga Hanabi**

Traveling to Otogakurefor reconnaissance: **Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Neji**

Traveling to Frost Country for reconnaissance: **Uchiha Riku and Hyuga Nobu**

Traveling to Kirigakure for reconnaissance: **Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata**

* * *

 **There you go guys! I tried to write this as quickly as possible for my amazing reviewers. Hand to heart, if it wasn't for you peeps, I'd be super lazy.**

 **In regards to a couple of your questions, I'm in no way saying one clan is stronger than the other, it just seems that way to some of my characters. Right now, lets say they're about even. I do plan on going deeper into the power of their eyes and how they relate to one another so that should be fun xD**

 **As for the pairings in the story, I'm going in a rather unconventional route but it will pay off in the end, I promise.**

 **Lastly, thanks so much for complimenting me on how I wrote the characters. I was worried I was writing Hiashi and Fugaku a little too two dimensional.**

 **Until next time, my beautiful gumdrops.**

 **Hope to see you again soon! X**


	3. Conversations of Old and New

**Yay! Another chapter!**

* * *

 **Conversations of Old and New**

The black belt around her waist was snug enough to dig into her skin. A fraction of an inch smaller and it might have been uncomfortable. As it was, it bound Hinata into a stiff posture, preventing her from bending her spine and slouching. Her kin taught her to always sit straight and stand upright; to ever _lean_ on something was unthinkable. Her least favourite council member, Hideyoshi,enjoyed smacking Hinata on the back of her head every time she did so. _"Shoulders back, you lazy girl"_ , the elderly woman would say, her lips disappearing into a thin, displeased line. A bag attached to the wide belt hugged her back. It held bandages, ointments, spices, herbs and other small items she may need on her mission. She was unabashedly proud of the accessory. Ten-Ten saw her wear it once a few years back when Hinata was returning home from a mission. After asking where her teammate's cousin purchased such an item, Ten-Ten added it into her nin uniform as well. It was the first time Hinata had ever influenced another human being in any way.

Hinata strapped her kunai pouch to her right thigh, at a height perfect for quick weapon retrieval with her dominant hand. Next, her bare arms slipped through the loops of a khaki backpack. It rested over the belt-bag, bouncing against her annoyingly whenever she moved too swiftly until she tightened the straps. A little cumbersome but easy to get used to.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and analysed the reflection looking dejectedlyback at her. The floor length mirror offered honesty a little too cruel for Hinata's liking. If only her skin tone were a little darker, then her milky lavender eyes would stand out instead of blend together. If only her hair retained the same vibrant blue shine of her youth instead of the purple/black it was now. If only her cheeks weren't so full, then she wouldn't look like a squirrel snaking on an acorn whenever she smiled. If only she purchased the expensive clothing councilwoman Hideyoshi _suggested_ ;

" _Your peculiar personality already makes it difficult to match you with a suitable husband. Do not neglect your appearance as well. There is honour in presentation."_

Maybe she should start adding more colour into her outfits. Her knack for finding clothing in ever shade of grey and beige was admirable. Too bad it left her looking like one large drab smudge. When she was younger, she was allowed to ignore that part of herself. Now Hinata thought about it a lot more than she would have liked. She tugged at the high collar of her vest, already feeling sweat accumulate on the back of her neck. She was Indecisive. Vanity or practicality? Vanity or practicality?

Hinata quickly looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table. In five minutes, 'on time' would crawl into 'a little late'. _Enough procrastinating. Practicality wins._ Just like it always did. She didn't know how to make herself look attractive anyway. Beauty was too abstract an idea for her to really understand it **.** Frequently, she was informed that Sakura was classified as 'pretty' and Ino as 'sexy'. No one had the courtesy to explain what category she fell into. Though she has heardHideyoshi refer to her as 'rather plain' when talking to Father.

Yanking on her boots while standing almost made her fall onto her rear. So much for the grace of Hyuga.

Pushing her hair behind her ears again, Hinata did a final check of all her belongings. She would not be returning to this room again. Thankfully. The room was just as clean and 'hotel-like' as when she first arrived. Bed made. Trash disposed of. Surfaces sparkling. She would not embarrass her family by acting a slob. A light sleeping bag secured onto her backpack, she was ready to leave. So she did. Before her cowardly mind found another reason to hold off the inevitable.

Goodbyes to those who wanted them were made yesterday. There was no one to see her off.

Sasuke was exiting the Raikage building the same moment Hinata reached the ground floor. A rucksack covered the height of his back. It was the kind of black that swallowed all surrounding light, blending into his clothing. It was made to hide itself as well as its tenants amongst the shadows. A very Uchiha item. From this angle and distance, the rucksack transformed into grotesque hump. If not for his hair and chakra signature, Hinata might have mistaken him for someone else.

Hinata quickened her speed. Her hand caught the glass door of the main entrance just before it clicked close behind him. "Good morning, Uchiha-san. I hope you slept well", Hinata called softly. He continued on without speaking.

Too early for heat to creep in, the sky over Kumo was one solid block of dark cloud. A strong wind blew in from the north-west, bringing with it an amalgamationof food-like scents from a nearby restaurant. The smell was not exactly pleasant. A woman in her late thirties walked towards Hinata. Her white high heels did nothing to compensate for her short stature. She wore a Champaign coloured dress with a burgundy belt draped around her slim hips. The dress was skin tight while still being conservatively cut. Vanity _and_ practicality. The woman was too busy gulping down coffee from a paper cup to notice the young Hyuga in her path. Hinata quickly shifted to the side to prevent a collision and muttered an automatic "Sorry". The woman carried on without glancing at Hinata, entering the Raikage building Hinata just left.

Hinata bowed to the woman and jogged off to catch up with Sasuke's back. He had not waited for her. Had not even slowed down. Should she wish him a 'good morning' again? There was no doubt that he heard her beforehand. With senses as acute as his, Sasuke was most likely aware of her the instant she woke up two hours ago.

The streets of Kumo were relatively empty. Its citizens were committed to the preparation stage of the day. Shops were opening up, restaurants were cooking breakfast and parents were dragging their children from their comfy beds to send them off to school. The lack of people made Kumo look almost derelict. Hinata quickened her step. As _fascinating_ as visiting the Village was, she was perfectly alright with leaving it. Even if it meant being stuck alone with someone like Uchiha Sasuke for an indefinite period of time.

The Raikage and Hokage stood waiting for them at Kumogakure's Southern Gate. They stood tall like two imposing pillars rooted side by side. Sasuke sailed right past them. Tsunade huffed through her nose and closed her eyes. She kept them closed until Hinata approached them. The younger stopped and gave two deep bows, one for each leader, "Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama. Good morning. I hope… I hope your seeing us off does not take you away from anything vital".

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively and said, "Don't worry about it, Hinata. Unfortunately, this was the only time to speak with you before your departure. I see your partnership is already going well". Her smile was sardonic.

"Here is the dossier of your target", A said, handing Hinata a plastic folder, "It should have everything you need, including all the evidence we have collected so far". Hinata held the folder to her chest and thanked him.

"Remember", A continued, "although you represent a joint task force between Kumogakure and Konohagakure, under no circumstances are you to engage with Kirigakure shinobi or officials. If you do so, we will have to inform the 5th Mizukage of our alliance". The male pillar leaned towards her. Above her. He left no doubt of how unappealing he found the scenario to be.

"Who will then leak the information to the other Kages. They will throw around wild conjectures like candy and accuse the alliance as a first step to another war", Tsunade said.

"And we most definitely do not want this to happen", A finished. His arms were crossed over his chest. His biceps bulged every time he took in a breath. The man knew just how to exploit his considerable size. Tsunade had her hand on her hip and feet braced apart, blonde hair blowing happily with the wind. The pair oozed raw strength. The kind that took years and years of discipline and tenacity. Together, it would take them an hour tops to demolish an entire Village.

Hinata kept her face down, flushing under the pressure of their stares. She understood now why they didn't bother discussing this with Sasuke. Being told to be a good boy and stay below the radar would have insulted him. Not to say he couldn't. Hinata has heard the rumours of the kind of solo-missions the Hokage sent him on. But lecturing him would have boiled his Uchiha blood and practically dared him to make a ruckus. They were not a clan who felt they needed to hide their particular brand of power. Which meant the responsibility of their anonymity rested on Hinata's shoulders. If they were to be noticed by Kiri, it would be entirely her fault.

Tsunade's voice softened, "Don't worry, Hinata. You've done missions like this since you were 11 years old. It'll be a piece of cake". The Hokage has always been especially kind to Hinata, not that she could figure out why. It appeared to her, Tsunade was short and blunt to almost everyone else. Especially Naruto. He could rile her up into a storm.

"I suggest you depart before you lose the Uchiha", A said. Hinata looked in the direction he indicated with the tilt of his head. The shrinking size of Sasuke's back was worrisome. He was a good distance down the slope. Soon he would reach the Lift (a big basket like device attached to pulleys Kumo utilised as their core mode of transporting people up and down the mountain) and there was no guarantee that he would wait for her before descending. **"** Kumogakure no sato thanks you for your cooperation, Hyuga-san", A said with a slow nod.

Hinata gave her last two bows, feeling glad for the dismissal. "Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, the Hyuga clan thanks you for your aid. It is a debt that will not go unpaid. Uchiha-san and I shall not f-f-fail you".

Tsunade waved her goodbye, "And don't let that little punk bully you! You hear that, Uchiha?! You better be nice!" she bellowed. The wind was strong enough it might have carried her booming voice to her target.

* * *

 _Conversations of Old and New_

* * *

Sasuke didn't ask her what the Kages said so she didn't tell him. It had been some time since they'd journeyed down the Lift, a mode of transportation Hinata would be glad never to experience again. The basket was filled to the brim with people. She spent what felt like an hour pressed against strangers who were obviously unprepared for summer from the way their body odour draped over them. The basket croaked and groaned its displeasure the whole way down. Hinata passed the time imagining the rope holding them suspended suddenly snapping, letting the hundred odd people plummet to the ground.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence. By mid-day, heat crawled in. The sun blazed above them, uncaring of the perspiration gathering on the back of Hinata's neck, armpits and below the chest. What she wouldn't give to dunk herself in a cool lake. Clothes and all.

When she wasn't christening the dirt with her sweat, Hinata took stealthy glances at Sasuke's broad back. Was it her job to create and sustain a conversation? One would have to be deluded to think their silence as companionable. She was too used to at least one member of her team maintaining a she supposed to be the one to start talking? What could she possibly say? How did normal people begin conversations?

By six o'clock (according to the obstinate sun) Sasuke and Hinata had come across almost no one. A Kumo team of three genin and their sensei passed them by on their way home from a mission. The 12 and 13 year olds were very interested in Sasuke's dark, mysterious attitude and Hinata's 'weird eyes'. They seemed to think she was blind and went to great pains to accommodate her. One of them spoke ridiculously slow and loud, as if being blind also made her deaf. Hinata didn't bother correcting them, already used to the treatment from others outside of Konoha. Their sensei laughed and apologised, striking up a little small talk. Surprisingly, Hinata found it very pleasant. She told herself to remember what he said for future reference. As the tired team waved goodbye -one student loudly narrating what they were doing for "Oba-chan's" benefit- she found herself smiling again.

"We'll camp here", Sasuke said. Hinata barely managed to stop herself from jumping out of her skin. They were standing by a small stream enclosed by lush trees and bushes. A spot impossible to find unless you were looking for it directly. It took them 45 minutes of off-road walking to find it. There was enough greenery to make seeing her own shoes very difficult. It smelled strongly of a blend of mud, vegetation and wet stone. A perfect outdoorsy scent. Trickling water comforted her ears, reminding her how very tired she was. How Sasuke knew of its location was unknown.

Sasuke dropped his sleeping bag with a soft thud. Summer discarded the need for tents so the stars would have to be their roof for the night. A good thing for travellers who wish to go unnoticed. They would have to buy a couple of disposable tents on their way to Kiri though as the season brought more rain, not less.

"Yes Uchiha-san. Uhm… Would you like me to start a fire and cook us something to eat?" Hinata asked. Strictlyspeaking, their positions were equal within their team. But Hinata got the feeling her partner would prefer it if they could ignore that little titbit. She was more than happy to play along to appease him. Her Father would be furious with her allowing an Uchiha to take lead but what he didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Sasuke made a noncommittal noise and stalked away. The man was incredibly confusing. On the roof, he kept talking regardless of her not wanting him to. Now he acted as if every word to leave his lips would be a great toll upon his person. As if every grunt was worth a bag of gold she should treasure for all eternity.

Hinata placed her sleeping bag on the ground, a polite distance away from Sasuke's. The grass was plush. Mother Nature's bed just begging her to lie down and sleep. It took her a moment to convince herself otherwise. Almost twelve hours of walking broken up into only three 20 minute breaks. On top of that, Hinata had to activate her Byakugan in short, sporadic bursts. This way, no one was able to sneak up on them. And Hinata didn't have to waste too much of her finite chakra.

She retreated away from the stream and Sasuke to collect some dry sticks and grass. With every step she felt a little bit more at ease. Foraging was a mundane task, to be true. Fortunately for Hinata, she found mundane tasks to be incredibly therapeutic. A time to contemplate. A time to let her mind go completely blank. Luckily, a bush of wild berries popped into her meandering path. It bore fruit ready to be plucked. The berries weren't white, yellow or green. A good sign right off the bat. Hinata plucked one and gave it a good sniff. It didn't smell bitter nor was it covered in spines or milky sap. Kurenai-sensei made differentiating between safe and deadly foods one of her first lessons. Hinata virtually became an expert on berries by the time she was 12. Just in case (because she would be offering them to Sasuke) she crushed it between her fingers and rubbed it on her forearm and lips to see if there was any irritation. The berry pleased her by being perfectly benign. Though now her lips had a purplish, tint.

With the berries in her pouch and dry sticks and grass cradled in her arms, Hinata carried her treasures back to camp. Sasuke had returned before her, holding a wild rabbit. Its fur was a reddish brown. Its stunted ears twitched while he skinned it. She prayed it was from his jerky movement and not a sign of life. She quickly looked away. Throughout her career, Hinata has hunted, cooked and eaten numerous animals. It was either that or starve to death. Yet for the life of her, Hinata could not even _look_ at an animal being skinned, let alone do the action herself. It seemed barbaric and cruel. The sound of flesh being cut, cut cut, torn, torn, torn made her oesophagus expand and contract as if to regurgitate.

She stole a glance. Sasuke was methodical with his movements. There was no hesitation. No slice that wasn't precise. It gave Hinata a vision of what he could do to people who displeased him. She imagined herself beneath his knife. Slicing into her with the same blank face he wore now.

Cut, cut, cut. _Teeeaaarrr._

"You just going to stand there?" Sasuke asked. From her peripherals, Hinata watched him go to the stream and rinse his hands of blood. _Thank God. He's finished._

Pile of sticks on the ground between the sleeping bags, Hinata lit them up with a matchstick from her pack. They originated from oak trees so there was no need to worry too much about smoke. She threw in some sage leaves. They did a good job of banishing mosquitos from the area.

Ten minutes later, the rabbit was clean and hanging over the fire on a basic spit Hinata made from the leftover wood. A sprinkling of parsley, rosemary and bay leaf over the crisping animal, Hinata was sure their meal would be enjoyable. Sasuke was sharpening his kunai against a whetstone. His tense muscles and erratic movements belayed his bad mood, though Hinata didn't know what she had done recently to aggravate him besides quietly cook. Perhaps her mere presence was a slight on his person.

"Tomorrow we stay off the roads", Sasuke said, keeping his eyes on the sharpening kunai in his hand.

"Yes, Uchiha-san".

"We will put on our disguises before entering the port".

"Yes, Uchiha-san", Hinata said again.

Sasuke looked up at her, "And buy more supplies".

"Yes- ", Hinata began.

"Are you incapable of original thought, or do you have a thing for doing everything I say? If I told you to stop breathing, would you say 'yes, Uchiha-san' before asphyxiating?"

Oh no. she had only managed to further rile him up. _But Otou-sama always seemed less angry when I agree with him_. Hinata opened her mouth. Closed it. Then opened it again, "Would you- would you prefer I be disagreeable?"

"I would _prefer_ it if they didn't saddle me with a partner who couldn't even think for themselves. You have to ask Daddy if you can wipe your ass every time you take a shit?"

Hinata made a small squeak in the back of her throat. Never before had someone talked to her in such a way, and she has been talked down to for most of her life. For the first time in a long time, Hinata blushed not from embarrassment or shame, but from anger. She wanted to shout a comeback which would make Sasuke think she was witty and strong, capable of thinking for herself. Then her Father's voice, which had a bigger estate in her head than her own, said, ' _No. Do not stoop to his level. Allow the Uchiha to roll in the filth if he must. Hyuga are not so pathetic'._

She frowned. She stayed quiet. Her eyes remained on the rabbit she was turning. Sasuke snorted in disgust. Hinata had only managed to prove him right.

When the rabbit was ready, Hinata cut off a generous piece, put it on a small napkin and carefully handed it to her partner, as if scared he would bite her hand like an untamed animal. She did not start eating until he did. He wasn't throwing it back in her face. An excellent sign. In fact, he went for more, eating until there was hardly any flesh left on the small bones.

Before they turned in, Hinata decided to try one more time to get on his good side. Over and over, she argued in her own mind whether or not to take the chance. It was daunting but she didn't want to end their first day in such a way. It would set a bad tone for the rest of the mission. She held out her treasure of berries between her cupped hands. A fresh napkin acting as their pillow. Arms stretched out and head bowed, she felt like she was making an offering to an altar. "I-I found these b-berries while I was gathering firewood. Don't worry. They're perfectly safe. Just a little on the b-bitter side". She attempted a reassuring smile but was sure a wince would be a better name for her expression.

He eyed her. Face blank. Muscles completely relaxed. He still managed to look greatly put upon. Like he was wondering if humouring her would be the fastest way to shut her up. Sasuke snatched one from her hand. Too fast for Hinata to register it until he was already chewing on it. Sasuke waited a beat then grabbed the rest, shoving them into his mouth. A little bit of juice dribbled down his mouth and dripped from his chin. He acted like a child who believed he would never eat again, reminding Hinata a lot of her little sister, Hanabi. She bit her lip.

"Something amuse you?" Sasuke asked. Taking the napkin Hinata held up to wipe his face with more dignity than she would ever accomplish.

"Of course not, Uchiha-san. Nothing amusing at all".

* * *

 _Conversations of Old and New_

* * *

"Put in your contacts", Sasuke said,

They were standing on a hill a kilometre away from a small town. Amongst the trees, they could see the town curved around a very large dock. Most of its profits came from boating people to the islands dotted within Water Country. As long as Sasuke and Hinata did nothing out of the norm, the two could easily blend into the omnipresent crowd of foreigners.

Hinata reached blindly behind her back and extracted two small plastic containers from her belt pouch. Sasuke slipped on a thin rain jacket. He'd kept it rolled up in his backpack but it wasn't too wrinkled. Dark teal, it looked foreign on the body of an Uchiha. He put the hood up to cover most of his hair to lessen the impact of its colour.

He turned to see the contact lenses Hinata chose for the mission. Amethyst eyes blinked back at him. They must have been the most irritating thing ever created. She could feel them suck the moisture out of her eyeballs. She couldn't stop blinking. Hinata tried keeping her eyelids spread wide and stared at one spot but that didn't help. Not at all.

"Stop. You're making it obvious. Haven't you worn contacts before?" Sasuke asked, zipping up jacket.

"Not for a while", Hinata said, closing her eyes to let them adjust, "Father dislikes them". _Father dislikes anything that hides his greatest pride._ She passed him his pair.

"Of course he does", Sasuke grumbled as he pulled his eyelids apart with his thumb and pointer finger and put in his contact lenses. They didn't seem to bother him nearly as much as they did her. "Where did you buy these?" he asked.

"Well, they were made by my clan. Designed to work well with our Kekkei Genkai so they shouldn't hinder your Sharingan either", she answered. Because of this feature, the lenses weren't set at specific colours. Rather, they darkened or lightened the wearer's usualeye colour depending on the person. Hence Hinata's amethyst and Sasuke's chocolate eyes. Their now visible pupils were the best disguises a Hyuga and Uchiha could have.

Sasuke started walking towards the town. She watched him as she arranged her hair into a long side-braid. It hung over her left shoulder and extended below her chest. The aim for now, was to pass off as a civilian. A person who had not lived the life of a ninja. She had already refrained from wearing fishnets, bandages and her forehead protector since they screamed, 'I'm a shinobi! Look at me!'. She wore knee high black socks and her boots were close-toed. A feature Konoha shinobi would not have been caught dead in as they made jumping from tree branch to tree branch needlessly difficult. Their grip on the bark was simply subpar.

When they reached the town, Hinata stayed close to Sasuke so as not to lose him in the heaving crowd. There were people _everywhere_. Instead of taking one minute to walk from point A to point B, it took them five. Moving bodies were constantly stepping into and stopping in their path. She knew it would be busy, just not to this extent. Some civilians graced Sasuke and Hinata with lingering glances then went on their way. So far their disguises were working.

The closer to the dock they went, the harder it was to move. _Everyone_ was traveling by ferry today. At the ticket office, the pair stood in line for over half an hour. Most of the time they spent listening to a woman yelling at the staff because she prepaid for five tickets and 'these incompetent people lost her place'. Hinata smiled sympathetically when it was their turn. Unfortunately, the next available ferry wasn't for another two and a half hours. They should have booked like the very angry lady.

They decided to part ways while they waited. 'They' being Sasuke. He thought Hinata's time was best spent shopping for supplies while he skulked along the harbour. He wanted to secure their passage while observing those who were also travelling to the islands.

A while later, Hinata found herself in a shop, blessedly not as busy as the others along Main Street. It specialised in outdoor activities such as sports and camping gear. There was an aisle dedicated solely to tents, varying from cheap and disposable to expensive and gluttonous. She needed two that fit closer in the former range. They would most likely toss theirs on the return trip home. They only needed the tents to blend in and stay out of the rain while they slept.

She saw a black one hanging from a rack. One of those that began as a large circular disk and then popped-up into a one-person tent. No self-respecting camper would ever buy one as they were hardly water-resistant. Luckily for Hinata, she wasn't feeling overly picky. She has slept in worse.

Her hand collided with another as she reached for said tent. The hand was much larger than her own, most likely belonging to a male. Dirt was ingrained into their nails and cuticles.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry!" Hinata said, whipping round to the man beside her. He was tall. Really tall. He had at least three inches on Sasuke, who himself was a tall individual. The young man's hair was a dusky caramel, shaved on both sides with the top long enough to fall around his thick eyebrows. His eyes were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen on a human. A proud, slightly crooked nose hung over thin, smiling lips. He was wearing a thin burgundy flannel shirt over a white wife beater, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Finally, his loose faded jeans and tan boots were spotted with grass stains and dried mud.

Hinata bowed so he wouldn't see her blush, "I hope I didn't scratch you".

"No, no. See?" the man waved his hand in front of her, "No harm done". Certainly, there was no wound which is unsurprising considering she hardly grazed him. He grinned at her blush, pushing his cheeks up and into his eyes, "The name's Saito Taiki", he gave his own bow, "May I ask for yours?"

"Takahashi Hinata. It is a p-pleasure to meet you, S-Saito-san". The surname she gave was one agreed upon by her and Sasuke before entering the town. It was a common name they could easily remember and if someone were to do a background check on them, it would take a long time to disprove their identity.

"The pleasure's all mine, Takahashi-chan", his teeth sparkled, "Allow me", Taiki reached for the tent they both wanted and presented to Hinata.

"Thank you very much", she said as she was about to bow a goodbye so she could continue her shopping. But then he said, "Are you attendin' the festival too?"

"I'm sorry?" Hinata asked.

"The Summer Solstice Festival? In Kiri?" Well that explained the staggering number of people. She has heard of the festival celebrating the longest day of the year. It was the biggest one to specialise in flowers during mid-summer. The hot, wet climate allowed for an array of beautiful and tropical plants. Attracting thousands from distant countries. It was a wonder she had forgotten about it.

"Oh, yes, of course. S-sorry, I'm a little s-scattered today"

"You must love campin'; I don't think I could stand all the rain", Taiki commented.

"It was my brother's idea actually. He only agreed to come on this trip so I wouldn't be alone", she smiled the same smile she wore when she spoke about Neji. The best lies are those born from truth; if she ever had the mind to cross countries for any reason, Neji would have someone escort her whether she liked it or not.

"Good t' know. I worry 'bout the safety of future voters. I'm competin' in some of the festival's competitions", his smile was proud yet not arrogant.

"I shall make sure to look out for your entry then".

"I'll hold you t' that. Until next time, Takahashi-chan", Taiki said, putting his hand over his heart and bowing with great flamboyance. It earned him the muffled giggle he was fishing for. "Until n-n-next time", Hinata promised from behind her hand. It looked like he would holder her to that too.

* * *

 **Sorry for making you lovelies wait so long. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

 **In case I've confused any of you, Hinata and Sasuke is the end game of the story. I'll answer any of your questions in the next chapter where more exciting things will happen.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Beginner's Guide to Starting a Mission

**The Beginner's Guide to Starting a Mission**

The passage to Kiri was a pleasant one. Hinata spent most of the journey on deck of the ferry, watching the waves froth excitedly around the intruding hull. The music they created lulled her mind into a fluid calm she had missed over the last few weeks. It was Hinata's favorite time of day. When the sun was readying itself to depart from the world by casting an orange tinted light over all it held dear. It gave everything such a cosy warmth. Like drinking hot chocolate under a blanket during a particularly chilly night.

The waves became more and more rambunctious the closer to Kiri they drew. Sloping in and out of each other in a game of childish chase. Occasionally, a particularly large one would crash against the base of the ferry and spray water across her face, bringing with it the scent of salt and seaweed. This was the part of the journey Hinata was most looking forward to. Fire wasn't a land-locked country but it's surface area was so massive, it might as well be. It was at least a five-day journey from Konoha to the coast so seeing a body of water as large as this was a rarity for one as busy as her. Especially now so soon to her branding.

One of these days, Hinata was going to take her little sister and spirit her away to a beach so she could see the ocean. Not once in their childhood had either of them been allowed to see one together. Or for that matter gone on any sort of outing that wasn't completely in the best interest of the family. It was clear that Hanabi's destiny was to become the new clan head. Hinata believed hers was to make sure that every day of freedom her little sister had left was going to be filled with laughter and wonderment. To show her why this beautiful world was worth protecting. To give Hanabi an upbringing much better than her own.

Hinata smiled at the prospect.

A packet of cigarettes flew past her shoulder. The ocean greedily swallowed up the small box of paper, plastic and a lung's worst enemy. Sasuke appeared by her side, looking very unimpressed with the sights before him.

Hinata gave him a bewildered glance which he caught, "I hate cigarettes", he told her, "Only smoke them when Fugaku is around. He hates them even more than I do". He kicked at the old railing bordering the deck. It wobbled at the unwarranted abuse.

Hinata didn't know what to say to this latest insight into Sasuke Uchiha so she remained silent.

A small island in the distance waved at the ferry as it sailed by. The orange light of the sun made the piece of land glow like firelight. Fishing boats who opted to stay out in the water later than usual were reluctantly retuning to the island, still trying to obtain one more catch for the day. She could see tiny people milling about the island's docks. Admiring that was a much better option than responding to Sasuke's comments.

"The dossier", Sasuke said. Thinking that he was finally asking to read it, Hinata reached around to retrieve it from her pack. "Just the cliff-notes", he added, already sounding greatly put upon.

"Oh, well… there wasn't enough time for them to gather much information so there isn't a lot… so…", she began. Sasuke's gaze was growing steadily impatient. Her perpetually high-strung nerves were dancing a fast-passed jig under her skin.

The ferry neared a small row boat containing a fishing man and little boy. The cast of the withering sunlight left them as nothing more than featureless silhouettes. The man leaned back and stretched his arms up into the air, basking in his bubble of peace, uncaring of anything but his son and the task at hand. The man and boy started to laugh, loud enough that Hinata could almost hear it over the waves.

She kept her eyes on the pair as she said, "The Chocolate Cosmos is currently owned by Kirigakure University. They care for the plant in their own private green house which is somewhere on campus."

"Security?"

"None that isn't customary to an institute of high standing such as K.U. Civilian security guards rather than shinobi. Though Tsunade noted that something as valuable as the Chocolate Cosmos might have its own form of security. It is not offered for public viewing so only a handful of people ever really see it and flash photography is forbidden so they weren't able to find any pictures of the plant". Briefings were second nature to Hinata. It was a procedure she had committed to since she was 11 years old. It was the only time she allowed her mouth to run wild without second guessing every word. And as long as she didn't look directly at Sasuke, it was as easy as briefing her own Team back home.

The boy in the rowboat yanked hard on his fishing pole. Something was playing tug-of-war with him on the other end of the line.

"These people do have a kink for flowers", Sasuke sneered. He must have heard some of the numerous tourists discussing the festival as they boarded the ferry. Some of them were so excited that they were already wearing flower themed clothing and makeup.

The tourists were very, _colourful_.

"Anything on missing persons? Homicides in Kiri?" He asked. Hinata shook her head. "Is there _anything_ else in the dossier?"

"Some maps of the Village. Times when best to send word back home of our mission's progress. There really wasn't much t-time…", Hinata trailed off. Usually Konoha gave her shinobi pages and pages of information before they head out on a mission. Made sure each team was fully prepared in every way possible before leaving her walls. Even the most insignificant fact could end up saving a shinobi's life. The file Tsunade and A gave her however was anorexic of information, filled mostly with commonly known facts of Kiri.

The fisher boy was having trouble reeling in his prey. Whatever he had caught on his hook was bigger than his small arms could handle. His father quickly dropped his pole to help his son.

"They expect us to do this blind", Sasuke snarled. Hinata saw his jaw sharpen from her peripherals. "They don't even have the decency to call it rain as they piss all over me"

Hinata couldn't help the quick glance she gave him, "What do you mean?"

"That sick son of a bitch isn't kicking his heels all the way in Kiri", Sasuke vented, pointing in the general direction of their destination. Hinata didn't need him to clarify their new subject of conversation. Only Orochimaru could bring out this level of disgust in her partner's eyes. "This is just their way of getting rid of their two biggest fuck-ups".

"Ho-Hokage-sama and Raikage-sama only want to help us catch the killer. Isn't approaching our problem from every angle the be-best way to accomplish this?", Hinata asked softly.

She needed him calm and as committed to this mission as she was otherwise it could all unravel into one giant mess. So much could go wrong. They were already at a disadvantage because they didn't trust each other. They weren't familiar with each other's fighting style. And he took no pains to hide how much he despised her and her kin.

Sasuke gripped the railing with one hand and turned to her fully. His tall frame arched over her, "They already know who's behind this. I know who's behind this. I'm sure even _you_ have some idea. We sure as hell aren't going to find that slithering piece of shit in Kiri". He took a beat before asking, "Tell me, why do you think they paired us up?"

The non-sequitur of a question took her off-guard, "Hokage-sama always teams up the most compatible shinobi for a mission".

He leaned in closer to her. She got the impression that he often got his way by simply being in close proximity to his target. By intimidation or other means. "You think we're _compatible_?"

"I-I mean, our Kekkei-Genkei can be quite similar" she muttered. She took a not so discreet step back.

He breathed in deeply and leaned back. Maybe he was at least trying to be patient with her. Sasuke kept his voice low as he said, "They stuck us together, sent us to the ass end of nowhere because the best way to get rid of pesky children is to keep them busy. Orochimaru is behind this and I'm the only one who can stop him. But instead of doing that, I'm forced to play along with this wild goose chase while babysitting you".

The knuckles of his hand gripping the railing had turned paper white.

Hinata felt conflicted as she listened to him. While Orochimaru reigned king on her short list of suspects, she also felt that Sasuke was allowing his past to cloud his perception of the present. Preventing him from seeing anything else. From being open to any other possibility. Not that she could say that she didn't sympathize with that sentiment.

The Uchiha Scandal had been discussed greatly throughout the past ten years. Each version of the story was so inconsistent with the other that it was difficult for Hinata to determine which one to be true. Therefore, the night before the mission Hinata plucked up the courage to finally ask her cousin what really happened. It was part of Neji's job in their family to know everything about everyone. Hinata couldn't decide whether to be grateful of her cousin's plentiful knowledge or worry about what he might know about her.

Although she felt guilty for prying into his personal life, Hinata eagerly listened to her cousin. She needed to know what she was getting into with a partner like Sasuke Uchiha.

They had been sitting in her private room so as not to disturb her sleeping father and sister in the adjoining bedrooms. "You are aware of what occurred in our first Chunin exams", Neji had begun. She hadn't learned of Orochimaru's and the Sand's attack until after the fact. At the time, she had been too distracted by her own recovery and self-pity to notice much else.

"I do. And why he sought an Uchiha, but not why he went after Sasuke-san specifically", Hinata said. She was sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and feeling herself quickly become enraptured with her cousin. He wasn't the type of man who spoke simply to make noise. He spoke with purpose.

"I can only speculate", he said from the chair across from her, "The household heard rumblings of Orochimaru approaching Itachi-san first, however the Uchiha have steadfastly denied this. Sasuke-san was most likely the closest in strength to Orochimaru's original target. As well as the weakest in will. A mere convenience most likely".

"He was also a _child_ , Onii-san". A fact that many people seemed to forget. About all the people she went to school with. Neji shrugged -a small lift of his right shoulder- as if that didn't matter. "Do you know why Sasuke-san joined him?" she asked.

Neji shook his head, "You would have to ask him. What is important for you to know is how he was retrieved and the subsequent aftermath". His voice was made for late night storytelling, smooth and low. he untied his hair and let it hang freely before continuing, "Itachi-san was strictly forbidden from retrieving his younger brother. Especially after Naruto-san's first failed attempt". That mission was a blow to all the young men in her life. The injuries the Sound nin had dealt them was an eye-opening lesson of how cut-throat the world could be. They all grew up a little too quickly that day.

Neji noted the faraway look his cousin held but didn't comment. Instead he said, "Then five years ago, word came in of Orochimaru's demise. By Sasuke-san's hand. It was the excuse Itachi-san and Naruto-san needed to make another attempt. They located Sasuke-san near Suna's boarders and dragged him back to Konoha. For his crimes of desertion, he was given two years probation, one of which was spent confined within his clan's walls. He was stripped of all his achievements and titles. Forced to wear Chakra Cuffs for 14 months without reprieve. Stricken from all Main House records. And put to work as a lowly administrator for the Uchiha police department. He has only just managed to work himself up to a patrolman. Not exactly the position his high standing birth warranted. If it were not for the recent murders of our people, Sasuke-san's name might have been stamped down until it became nothing but a footnote in Uchiha memory".

"Why was Uchiha-sama unable to protect his son from such harsh punishment?" she asked. Surely his father wouldn't be happy with his clan's attempt to bury his own son.

"It was Uchiha-sama who set the guidelines for Sasuke-san's castigation. He would not allow the disgrace of his youngest to taint the rest of his family. Especially Itachi-san".

He chose his clan over his own child.

"It did not aid Sasuke-san's case when it was discovered that Orochimaru had evaded death. He had merely weakened the snake". Neji leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He made sure to level his cousin's petal soft eyes with his own, "I tell you all this, Hinata-sama, to warn you of the difficulties that await you. Sasuke-san will not be a pleasant man to work with and you are to do it alone until the unforeseeable future. He graduated from the Academy with a C in Positivity and a Fail in Cooperation. I doubt the man's disposition has improved much after the Scandal. Take care during your mission. Trust in your own abilities and never let your guard down while you are with him".

"You speak as if you think he will hurt me, Nii-san. We are partners after a common goal. Surely he will remember that".

A small tight-lipped smile was all the reply he offered.

After a few more minutes of talking, Neji left her to rest. She kissed him on the cheek -a gift she could never offer her father- and wished him pleasant dreams. Hinata on the other hand, found it difficult to find hers. She couldn't stop thinking about the cruel manner the Uchihas treated one of their own. For making a mistake while he was still a _child._ She would have loved to say that she spent the night wondering if her father would treat her the same way as Fugaku did his son. She would love to but that would be a lie. She already knew the answer.

Hiashi would have erased her completely. In every possible sense. All for the good of the clan.

So Hinata could not fault Sasuke for his closed-minded hate of Orochimaru. The man had exploited him as a young boy. Stole his childhood from him. His family. His home. No matter how much the Uchiha frightened her, she couldn't allow herself to see him as the two-dimensional villain everyone else painted him as.

"Uchiha-san…" the crisp ocean breeze carried his name for her. The sun was well on its way into setting. Hinata had been in a daze for longer than she realised though he didn't seem to care. He was still highly agitated but his eyebrows were not as sharply turned down as before. "I… I swear to do everything in my power to complete this mission as quickly and efficiently as possible... So that we may join our brothers in Otogakure and defeat Orochimaru-san. Together".

The coward in her regretted the promise the second it left her lips. Her father would be livid if he heard. She shivered just thinking of his disappointed glare.

Going against his wishes to appease an Uchiha? He would be disgusted with her.

"Oh really? You'd rebel against Daddy Dearest? The good little Princess?" Sasuke asked. He leaned his hip on the railing and studied her again. His crossed arms portrayed how much he believed her.

"You are not the only one who worries for their people. Who hurts for them", she thought of Kiyoko Hyuga, who would have found the colours of the setting sun beautiful, "I _will_ help stop this monster. No matter what it takes. No matter what I must do", she made sure to keep her eyes locked on Sasuke and thought of Kenshin Hyuga who would have loved to fish with the man and his son, "I can't stand the thought of losing anyone else".

He studied her face for a moment longer, suddenly serious. He seemed to be looking for something, "You're assuming I care about any them. Maybe I'm only doing this 'cause I get my kicks off inflicting pain", he said and as he turned to leave her alone again.

Before he was too far away for her to hear him, Sasuke said, "I'll hold you to your promise".

Alone again, Hinata worried her lip. Watching the turbulent waves did not give her as much peace as it did before.

She thought about the rowboat fisherman and his son. She wondered if the boy managed to reel in his catch or if he lost his prize as so many people do. A part of her thought she could still hear their laughter over the incessant waves even though they were long gone by now. Though this time, for just the briefest second, she could have sworn she heard a little girl join in their merriment. A little girl whose white eyes sparkled so brightly before they were ripped out.

* * *

 _The Beginner's Guide to Starting a Mission_

* * *

Hinata knew they were within Kirigakure's borders the moment they crossed into it. The ferry travelled through a thick curtain of rain that drenched her hair in less than five minutes. Her bangs plastered themselves onto her forehead, obnoxiously getting into her eyes. She quickly grew tired of flicking it out of the way and just opted for pushing her hair into a side parting. She had tried the hairstyle once before as a teenager, while she was still trying to find her most comfortable self. Hanabi once told her it suited her better but she couldn't bring herself to wear her hair that way on a regular basis. Not after Ko commented that it made her look exactly like her mother.

The Village was pretty, even with the fog. It was a mixture of lush greenery and giant slabs of rock sticking out of the earth. The granite towered high above everything else. The cylindrical buildings were structured to fit around the natural landscape rather than the other way around. Because of the density of the fog, it was difficult to see anything outside of the Village's perimeter. It felt like standing in the middle of one of those water-globes Hinata saw in the numerous giftshops after disembarking from the ferry. Forgetting that there was a world outside of Kiri must have been an often occurrence for the people who lived there.

After setting up their base in a forest near one of the public camp sites -a place that supplied privacy while still maintaining their image as ignorant tourists who 'couldn't possibly know they were on private land because there weren't any signs'- Sasuke decided they should split up again.

He sent her to Kiri University in the guise of a possible student so she could map out the campus housing the Chocolate Cosmos.

"Meanwhile, I'll go case the Village morgue and see if there are any weak points in their security. We're gonna give them a quick visit tonight and confirm what I already know. That there is nothing worth staying in this oversized sauna for", Sasuke informed her. When Hinata suggested they should stick together he said, "Didn't you promise you would help me complete this wild goose chase as quickly as possible? This is how we do it. Ideally, I want to be on the ferry back tomorrow night. At the latest ".

It was relatively easy to join one of the university's tour groups. During the festival K.U. had opened its doors to anyone who wanted to pop in for a quick visit. Hinata's tour guide (an alumnus named Ami who had waxy pale skin and curly peach coloured hair that feathered around her face like a cloud) told the group of six that most international students don't consider K.U. a possible institute of education because of the great distance it took to get to them. Therefore, the festival was prime hunting time for the them.

Hinata remained silent in the back of the tour group. Ami walked them through every floor of the tall, circular building as she spouted historical anecdotes, success statistics and the biographies of all the accomplished graduates. Oftentimes Hinata let her tour guide's words flow over her in a stream of useless information as she studied the people around her. But every once and a while, she found herself paying more attention than she thought she would.

What if she were attending the Open Day for more legitimate reasons? As a potential student. Neji would be by her side, shooting off questions about every little thing until he intimidated Ami into a simmering mess. Hinata would blush and admonish her cousin for being so forceful but secretly grateful that he did it so she wouldn't have to. Even in her fantasies Hinata was too much of a coward to do something as dauntless as ask simple questions.

"What subjects are you guys interested in?" Ami asked, interrupting her own stream of forgettable K.U. facts. She was one of those unfortunate women whose voice stopped aging at 5. She sounded like a cartoon character.

A boy recovering from a bad case of acne said, "Hotel Management" while the tall, lanky boy who was there with two older men said "Events Planning".

"And you?" Ami asked Hinata. Her smile was wide and a little too blinding for the Hyuga. The rest of the group turned to see her answer. A couple of them looked like they were only just now noticing her even though she had spent over an hour walking around with them.

"Oh! Uhm… Botany". Hinata quickly replied. Her hand fluttered around her chest at the sudden onslaught of attention.

"That's great! We have a fantastic Botany curriculum and the largest onsite greenhouse of any university! Not to mention our modules are not only theoretical but practical too" Ami advertised.

The tour didn't last much longer. Hinata made a note to memorize the building's layout; the locations of all the entrances and exits; the number of rooms (325 including restrooms, closets and storage rooms); how many people were in the building at any given time; and the many camera blind spots. Ami walked the group back to the foyer to say their goodbyes and give her thanks for visiting.

It was while Ami was going through a particularly heavy booklet of the botany curricula – a distraction tactic for Hinata to observe the habits of two large security guards sitting behind the reception desk nearby- that Sasuke finally arrived. The other members of the tour group had already left by this point.

He sauntered - _sauntered_ \- into the building with his hands in his pockets and a boyish grin on his face.

It looked so out of place on his sharp features that Hinata couldn't help but gawk dumbly at him. "There you are, Hina-chan! How did it go?" he asked her. His tone was light and boisterous, nothing like how it usually was.

Hinata's reply was to gape at him. Opening and closing her mouth like a confused fish. Maybe this was one a new type of Uchiha genjutsu.

It _must_ be.

Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders. Hinata immediately stiffened and tried to maneuver away from him. He just tightened his hold and asked, "Hey, sis! How did it go? What did you think of K.U.? Do you think you'll enroll?" He turned to Ami who lost the ability to see anything but Sasuke, "You must be the tour guide! Thanks for looking after my lil' sis. She can be pretty shy". He spoke behind his free hand which he held straight against his mouth, as if sharing a secret only with Ami. A luminescent blush appeared on her pale skin.

"It was a pleasure! Your sister was absolutely delightful!" Ami's voice raised in pitch. It was almost a squeak now. Any second it would be too high for human ears to hear.

"Did you learn anything? See anything interesting?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

She nodded to him, "Ye-Yes. It is a very nice campus. They just renovated the top three floors and… and they have their own greenhouse. There wasn't enough time to see it though".

"Oh no, really? But isn't the greenhouse the reason you want to enroll here?" He languidly cast his gaze over Ami, "Is there no way we can take a quick gander now?"

"Well… you see- "the dreamy smile Ami wore since Sasuke's arrival faltered slightly. No one was supposed to enter the greenhouse during the festival. A lot of the contestants participating in the competition used it to house their plants. They could be very particular about who was around their entries.

Sasuke leaned closer to Ami as if to tell her a secret "Come on. Please? I know it'll mean the world to Hina-chan. It'll only be 5 minutes I swear", he put one hand over his heart to illustrate his promise.

Ami's smile returned with a vengeance. If Hinata thought her smile was blinding before, it was a scorching sun now. "I guess if it's only five minutes… Sure, why not?"

Sasuke grinned, "You're a life saver! It would have broken Hina-chan's heart if she didn't get the chance to see it and I wouldn't get to win the Best Big Brother of the Year award". Sasuke peeled himself off Hinata and put one hand on Ami's back, "After you"

Ami was practically glowing.

They exited the building without sparing Hinata a second glance. She had suddenly become the third wheel to a meeting between the two love interests in an overdone romantic novel. She hoped they didn't do anything too affectionate in front of her. The uncomfortable thought made the skin on her arms itch.

Walking into the greenhouse was like walking into a room set to 'boil people alive'. The wet heat gave Hinata a hard slap in the face as she walked through the glass door. If the greenhouse wasn't so large, the denser air would have been suffocating. There had to be a window (or ten) somewhere that she could open.

It was a Grower Greenhouse, the kind usually saved for the cultivation of a specific crop. The ground was carpeted with waterproof rubber that squeaked every time they took a step. There were rows and rows of different tropical plants, growing in and around each other. The deeper into the greenhouse they walked, the grander and more colourful they became. Every conceivable colour was represented, cushioned by shiny green leaves. None of the security cameras Hinata found in the main campus were in the greenhouse.

The smell of earth and life reminded Hinata of home.

Sasuke whistled through his teeth, "It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be", he said. He walked on his heels and swiveled his head from side to side.

"Cool, isn't it?" Ami said, "People come from everywhere just to grow their plants here. Oh, and don't worry about the sprinklers", she pointed to the ceiling that was adorned with hundreds of said sprinklers, "They're set to a timer and shouldn't go off for another couple of hours"

"Looks like we're all alone here", Sasuke said as he walked up to Ami, "Thanks for the help, but we can take it from here", he placed a hand on the back of Ami's neck. She became transfixed on his eyes as they transformed from a dark brown into a vibrant red. Ami had never seen such a thing before. Not even from the few remaining doujutsu users in Kiri. They were so pretty.

Ami dropped to the floor. Her head gave a loud thud. Sasuke made no move to soften her fall.

He stepped over the unconscious woman, his demeanor reverting to its usual angry state. The smile became a frown. The soft eyes became a glower. The carefree posture became a stiff back that was ready for a fight. He might as well have morphed into a different person entirely.

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata exclaimed as she rushed to Ami. She knew her tour guide was still alive from the steady rise and fall of her modest chest but she couldn't help but place two fingers on Ami's pulse point anyway. Just to make sure.

The Hyuga carefully lifted Ami, trying to be as respectful as possible. There was a bench mid-way down the greenhouse that she laid her cargo on. While arranging her into a more comfortable position she saw that there was a light bruise on Ami's forehead so Hinata pulled out her clan's secret ointment and used the pads of her fingers to massage it into the affected area. It would only take a few moments for the medicine to work its wonders.

Maybe she should find Ami a blanket.

"I wish you hadn't done that", Hinata muttered quietly.

"She was in the way. You'd prefer I killed her?" Sasuke asked, "Next time I'll keep that in mind. You'll just have to make do with a simple genjutsu for now".

"Of-Of course I didn't want you to kill her! B-but the fall could have really hurt her".

Sasuke rolled his brown eyes and made a 'Tch' sound in the back of his throat. He obviously didn't care. "Where is it?" He pulled a leaf off a random plant, looked at it with disinterest and flung it to the side.

"Is it safe? To use my Byakugan?" Hinata asked. Sweat had begun to accumulate on the back of her neck and scalp. The small hairs there frizzed up into loose curls. She wiped some of the moisture away with the back of her hand.

"I wouldn't have used my Sharingan if it wasn't".

Her eyes activated. She could see every plant in the greenhouse in the finest detail. From the curve of the petals to the vein like roots in the soil. If she had the time she would have used it to admire their intricate workings. Kiri's climate gave birth to such a different kind of plant life than what she was used to in Konoha. There was so much she could learn if she were allowed to just stop and look. Unfortunately, her partner didn't seem the patient type. "It isn't in here", Hinata whispered to herself.

"What?" Sasuke had wandered some little ways down one of the aisles of orchids.

"The Chocolate Cosmos. It isn't in here".

"Then, where is it?" he said through his grounding teeth. See? Not a patient man at all.

Hinata lifted her arm and pointed behind Sasuke, "There is a locked door over there. Its cloaked by something like a genjutsu designed to make your eyes avoid it. But I can see the chakra signature of whoever left it".

Sasuke looked at the spot she indicated with his Sharingan, "Hn. I can see it now. Must be made by one of those weird Kekkei Genkei they have around here. It's not bad". He sounded vaguely impressed. "Does this not-genjutsu cover the entire room?"

Hinata nodded.

"Makes sense. We'd have seen it from the outside otherwise". Sasuke looked annoyed. Well more than he usually did. "I take it if I just break through whoever put it up will notice?"

"Most likely. But- But there is a weak spot. A small one".

"Where?" he hovered his hand over the invisible barrier. Maybe he wanted to find the weak link in the chain himself.

"Underneath the room. In the very center", Hinata replied. The barrier looked a lot like a balloon. Whoever built it did so while standing in the middle of the room so its strongest point was above them and its weakest below. They did a good job of tying off the balloon but not enough to make it impossible to untie it again.

"So, he won't notice if we break through there?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm, no. It will just be less likely that they will sense our presence. We will have to be proceed carefully". Hinata clarified

"Perfect", he muttered as he took a step back and placed one knee on the floor as if about to propose to the hidden door.

Sasuke performed a couple of hand seals and touched the floor with the pads of all five fingers of his right hand. Sparks of lightning shot out of the tips of his fingers. The rubber carpet moved apart as if revolted by his touch. Hinata watched Sasuke as he channeled more chakra to his arm and into his hand. It was wild. Electric. The cement of the floor moved apart next. Then the compacted dirt that lay beneath gave way as well. With his lightning, he was digging them a hole in second and doing it with much more finesse than Kiba or Akamaru ever could. She could tell that he was barely tapping into his chakra reserves to do so.

"Am I well below the barrier?" he asked

"Yes, Uchiha-san"

"Tell me when I'm below the weak spot".

"Yes, Uchiha-san", she repeated. Then a moment later she said, "Stop please. Four feet and three quarters up and you will reach the underside of the barrier".

"Noted". The tunnel made a right angle and went vertically up by exactly four feet and three quarters. Sasuke pulled back his chakra with a snap.

Without further ado, Sasuke disappeared through into the tunnel he had just willed into existence. He didn't tell her to follow nor glance back to look at her. Didn't matter. She wasn't going to stand there and wait for him to give her permission. She had made a promise.

Going onto her hands and knees, Hinata crawled into the newly made tunnel. It was dark enough that she was glad her eyes were abnormal. The soil was damp and cool to the touch which was oddly refreshing. Her fingernails grabbed onto any loose dirt and refused to let go. As she crawled, a stone dug into her left knee so opting out of wearing tights for this mission turned out to be a good thing (broadcasting her bare legs was embarrassing but it was far too hot and humid for the accessory).

Sasuke stopped at the turn and arranged himself so that he was squatting in the tunnel. His hair brushed with the floor boards of the secret room. "We're going to have to do this together", Sasuke grumbled at her.

She was afraid he's say that.

There wasn't much space in the turn for Hinata to maintain any sort of personal space. She had to kneel between his spread knees to fit. His long legs caged her into place. Her elbow accidently banged against one of his bent arms while she tried to gather some more space. She apologized profusely for that. She had no idea where to put her hands so she just wedged them between her legs. Even though she was pressing herself against the opposite wall of the tunnel, Hinata was very aware that they were breathing the same air. Even though they weren't touching, she could feel him all over her body. At least it was too dark for him to see the blush prickling her cheeks.

Sasuke placed one hand on the underside of the floorboards. Hinata followed suit.

Depending on the level of skill, it can be quite easy for one person to break into a barrier. Simply tear apart its power with your own. Slipping through unnoticed without damaging the barrier is another matter entirely. You need help to do this. The more the merrier. If you concentrate and don't allow distractions to permeate your meditation, you and your fellow nin can bend and mold your chakra with that of the barrier, tricking it to reshape into an open door.

For someone with eyes like Hinata, it was a beautiful sight to behold. The three distinct chakra types initially repelled against one another, like different kinds of oils fighting for the same territory. Then the chakras rubbed off on each other and became like water flowing in different directions. Dancing around and through each other. Waltzing to a song she could not hear. Even the floorboards moved for them. An opening to the secret room came into being.

This room was obviously an extension built onto the original greenhouse. The glass walls were opaque and there was no rubber carpet to cover the planks of wood. It was less humid and much smaller than the grower greenhouse. So small you could only take three steps in before you hit the flower bed that took up the entire length of the wall opposing the locked door.

The flower bed was sectioned into six different compartments for six different plants. They were crafted from a sturdy black plastic and sparkling clear glass. Each compartment buzzed with their own ecosystem. Small gadgets and seals to make one house cool and wet while another dry and scorching. One of them was even snowing.

The Chocolate Cosmos grew in the compartment to the far right. The flower was rather unassuming. Its petals weren't large and plentiful. Its stalks weren't lush with green leaves. In a garden, you'd walk right past it without ever knowing it was there. It was its sweet scent of cooked vanilla that was its saving grace. It attracted anything with the capacity to comprehend scent. Hinata wanted to push her nose into the brownish/red flower and inhale until she went dizzy.

Sasuke gave a bored glance at the plant before he became more interested in the filing cabinet next to it. He opened the cabinet labelled with their flower's name

"The dossier said we had to look for anything strange like out of place chakra traces. Hokage-sama would also like us to retrieve some samples for her to test", Hinata said.

Sasuke ignored her. He pulled out a seemingly random file and started to read it.

Hinata tugged at the end of her long braid. She had no idea how to work with someone like Sasuke Uchiha. At least her father tried to hide his distaste for her sometimes. Sasuke's attitude towards her made her want to shutup and blend into a dark corner. But she gave her word that she would complete the mission to the best of her capabilities. Keeping her promises was one of the only things about herself that she had any real pride in. She wasn't going to let Sasuke break her streak, "Did you… Did you find anything, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke sighed through his nose, "Some bills. Turns out the Daimyo has been paying for the up keep of the plant. He's footing over 31,000 yen every month and according to the insurance company", he waved a document from side to side, "it's still in his name. Apparently, the esteemed university's been exaggerating their ownership. They're basically overpriced babysitters for a damn plant". His upper lip curled up as he put the papers back into the cabinet, "Well?"

Hinata blinked, unsure of what he was asking.

"Chakra traces? Samples?" he stressed.

"R-Right!" Hinata extracted two small vials from the bag around her waste. She opened the compartment housing the Chocolate Cosmos and shoveled some of its soil into the first vial with the cap. With a little more care, she filled the second with pollen. Her mother would roll in her grave if Hinata harmed the rare flower in any way. She secured both vials back into her bag.

Hinata hadn't deactivated her eyes yet so she didn't need to wait to say, "I can't find any sign of chakra, Uchiha-san. None that shouldn't be in the area".

A common misconception is that only shinobi are capable of maintaining chakra. In reality, everyone and everything does. Even inanimate objects have the smallest touch of it if you know how to look. What made a shinobi a shinobi is that they are the minority who can tap into that power source for their own benefit. Even increase it if they choose to. Chakra in civilians remain dormant but it is still everywhere. It is in the water they drink and in the oxygen they breathe.

It was this piece of knowledge that made something tickle the back of Hinata's mind. Something about the air around the Chocolate Cosmos was wrong. She funneled more chakra into her Byakugan. The details of her surroundings sharpened considerably. She could count the number of lashes around Sasuke's eyes. Could see the miniscule grains of soil wedged in between the floorboards. There was a worm borrowing around 183cm below the greenhouse they just vacated. It would collide with a stone in 14 seconds.

All was as it should be. Nothing was out of place.

But the tickle became an annoying itch.

She put even more power into her eyes. It was a risk. If anyone on the campus happened to be a sensory type they would be discovered. However, Sasuke didn't tell her to stop (he didn't even react to what she was doing) therefore she kept going. She could now see the Nature Types Sasuke had an Affinity for. His Fire Release was a thick miasma of orange and red that swirled round and round and round his body. Large jagged streaks of pure white crackled in and out of the red; his Lightning Release. Hinata could tell that the latter was his Primary nature type since the white was the more vibrant of the colours. As a Hyuga, Hinata shared the same affinities as him only Fire was her primary and lightning was her Secondary. For two clans who loathed each other so much, they had a great deal in common.

Hinata could see more than just his type of power. She could see his anger. She could see his hate. He was drowning in it. Willingly.

There was something hanging above the Chocolate Cosmos. Hinata tried to decipher what it was but every time she focused on it, it seemed to jump to her peripherals. Like imaginary lights that danced in front of your eyes any time you squeezed your them too tightly. Just a little more chakra…

A sliver of pain shot through her brain. Hinata immediately deactivated her Byakugan and pressed her fingers into her eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, suddenly standing by her side.

"I-I must have over st-stressed my eyes", Hinata mumbled. She rubbed her eyes like a weeping child until the pain receded into a dull, pulsing ache.

"Let me see".

She shook her head and turned away from him, "I'm fine. It is go-going away now".

"You're acting like a baby", Sasuke grunted. He forcibly turned her back around and replaced her hands with his much larger ones. Gently, Sasuke angled her face up and commanded her to open her eyes. He was a lot closer to her than she thought he was. His red pupils were all she could see. Sasuke stretched the soft skin around her eyes, "There isn't any inflammation in your sclera. Did you bring any eye drops with you?" He let go and took two steps back.

Breathing became easier for her again.

"Y-yes", she replied. Surprise at his concern for her well being made the corners of her lips rise. Maybe he cared about others more than he showed.

"Your Byakugan is the only thing of value you've got. Do me a favour and wait until after the mission before you decide to fuck them up".

Her lips slackened down into a frown. Never mind.

"Did you see anything?" he asked her.

"I did. Above the Chocolate Cosmos is a…" Hinata paused, trying to find the right word for what she saw, "is a void". At the incredulous look she received she clarified, "There is a space above the flower where chakra doesn't exist. At all. Like it never has before and never will again. I've… I've never seen anything like it".

"That's impossible" The tomoe in his red eyes increased as he looked at the area around the flower, "I don't see anything".

"But- "

"You sure you're not seeing things, Hyuga?" He turned his Sharingan on her. A chill went up her spine. As well as doubt.

She'd only seen the void for a second before the pain was too much for her. If someone as powerful as Sasuke couldn't see it, then what are the odds that she could?

"That's enough. We've wasted enough time here. Let's go", Sasuke rearranged the papers back into the positions he found them then promptly left the room through the tunnel.

Hinata stared at the Chocolate Cosmos one more time. She was so sure she had seen it. If her eyes were no longer trustworthy then what was? She followed him out of the room. The opening in the barrier would fade away in less than 45 minutes.

While Sasuke filled in the tunnel, Hinata tended to Ami. She sat the unconscious woman up and wiped away the ointment with a clean tissue. The bruise was gone. Hinata let her eyes revert to the false dark purple of her disguise.

Any second now Ami should wake up from the genjutsu "-which is my favourite part of working here!" Ami said. Her illusion must have involved some sort of conversation between the three.

"I bet", Sasuke said as if he knew at all what she was talking about. His false smile was back on. It was honestly the most frightening expression he had yet to wear. It just looked so wrong on him. "Thanks so much for showing us the greenhouse. It really made Hina-chan's day. I really owe you one".

Ami grinned at his praise. For all the attention she was receiving, Hinata might as well not exist.

Just like the void hanging over the Chocolate Cosmos.

* * *

 _The Beginner's Guide to Starting a Mission_

* * *

She was standing in a morgue.

Hinata started her day in Kirigakure's number one university and ended it in Kirigakure's number one morgue.

Save for a handful of guards, the building was relatively empty as it was well after working hours. Avoiding their patrols and security cameras was laughably easy. At least it was for Sasuke who cased the building while she was touring Kirigakure University. Hinata silently followed him through hallways made of overly shiny linoleum and unhelpful signs hoping no one noticed the open back door Sasuke lockpicked so they could enter the building.

The operating room where they performed their autopsies reeked of skin itching chemicals and florescent lighting. Almost everything was made of overly sanitised stainless steel. If it wasn't, then it was painted a dull off-white. In the center of the room was the operating table adorned with high-powered lights and fitted with its own drainage system. To Hinata's right was a wall of metal drawers big enough to contain the dead beings inside them.

Sasuke was searching what must have been the desk of morgue's pathologist. It was cluttered and stuck out as an overly sore thumb in the pristine room. There were at least three mugs partially full of stale brown liquid amongst numerous thick books. He was holding a bouquet of files in his hands.

"They only have six customers staying the night. Must be a slow one", Sasuke said. He reached for one of the stray mugs, gave it a quick sniff, then gulped its contents down despite looking disgusted. Hinata doubted it tasted very nice. "Woman, 48, died from a drug overdose of several different opioids. Found in a public toilet", he put that file aside and moved on to the next one, already forgetting the first, "Man, 31, drowned after falling off his boat and getting caught in the tide. Probably happens a lot around here".

The blasé tone of his voice as he spoke of the dead near them unnerved Hinata. How familiar was he to the Grim Reaper? Every time she felt the entity brush past as it took another life, it shook her perception of the world for days. Sasuke spoke as if he invited the Reaper to his home daily for tea.

He leafed through the third file, "A homeless man in his 50s suffered from cardiac arrest. Classified as a John Doe". He flipped back and forth through the pages. He put all the files down and looked thoughtfully at the wall of corpses.

"Did you find something, Uchiha-san?"

He must have been in one of his better moods because he explained his thought process rather than snap at her, "The other files are detailed. Filled with descriptions of the condition the body was found in. Their medical history. Who was there upon moment of death", he walked towards the drawers and tapped his fingers against the numbered labels, looking for one in particular. "Our friend John's file has the bare minimum. Three pages worth of nothing".

"But if he is a John Doe, wouldn't the lack of information make sense?"

Sasuke found the drawer he was looking for. He pulled it open, "Yes. But even people with no recorded history get autopsy notes from their pathologists. It stops the bleeding hearts from claiming us cops don't give the homeless and underprivileged as much attention as the rich. Which they aren't wrong about by the way".

Out came a body shaped white sheet with a pale foot sticking out of it. A tag tied to the big toe had 'John Doe', a date and a signature written on it. Sasuke pulled down the sheet to reveal the corpse underneath, though thankfully only down to his waste. John Doe was wearing nothing but a bushy salt & pepper beard and eyebrows that were endeavoring to take over his eyes. A fresh 'Y' shaped scar covered the entirety of his chest, a result of a recent autopsy.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "The lack of wounds and defensive marks are consistent with the autopsy report", Sasuke said more to himself than to his partner. He flicked through a few pages of said report, "It says here they performed a TOX Screen but the results are missing. What do you see?"

Hinata's Byakugan concurred with the autopsy report. The post-mortem incision was the only mark on the body. He didn't even have a paper cut. Hence, she ignored the superficial and the random bits of information her eyes were telling her (like he was a heavy drinker during his lifetime from the sorry state his liver was in) and homed in on his heart to see whether the coroner's cause of death held any credence. The lump of muscle had begun to wither but the cold conditions the body was kept in prevented rot from setting in too far. "I do not see any Plaque buildup in his Coronary Artery", she said. In fact, the fatty deposits were minimal within his body "It is very unlikely that this man died of a heart attack. I have to disagree with the pathologist's prognoses".

"Hn. I thought as much. Nothing we find here is reliable", Sasuke said with an exhale.

"And…" Hinata began. She knew what she was about to say wasn't going to go well with Sasuke. Telling him what she found was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment.

"And?" Sasuke prompted.

"All 361 of his Tenketsu points were ruptured during his death. N-Not a single chakra pathway survived".

He gave her a hard stare, his red eyes effectively intimidating her. "Are you sure?" he asked, making sure she understood the consequences of what she was saying. He planned on leaving Kiri the next day. He was going to send Tsunade a message of their failure to find anything substantial then join his brother as quickly as his Summon could take him to Oto. If Hinata was telling the truth, then they had no choice but to stay in the Mist.

Hinata nodded her head slowly. Technically she wasn't breaking her promise since she said she would complete the mission properly, but she still felt guilty for displeasing her partner.

Sasuke sneered at her and took out one of his kunai. It was so well hidden it seemed to come out of thin air. He sliced along the length of John Doe's inner arm, uncaring that it was a clear sign of their break in. Sasuke pulled and prodded at the cut longer than he needed to, "Damn it! He was exsanguinated too". Just like their clansmen.

"Yes", Hinata said. She had already known. The missing blood made the inside of his body look lighter than normal to her Byakugan eyes.

The poor man. Desecrated even in death.

She deactivated her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at his pitiful state anymore.

He stared at the cadaver for a long moment, eyes a dark red. He was reluctantly coming to a decision. Hinata would not dare interrupt him by spouting some useless platitudes. Not when his anger sparked around him like hundreds of tiny sparklers. Finally, Sasuke said, "Looks like we'll be staying in Kirigakure".

Somewhere nearby a door closed. In a flash, Sasuke recovered the corpse, closed the drawer and shot to the light switch to flick it off. Hinata squatted behind the examination table. In the dark she kept herself perfectly still, listening. Someone wearing soft-soled shoes was approaching from another corridor. Their footsteps were slow and consistent, not belonging to someone hurriedly searching for intruders. Hinata had to resist the impulse to activate her Byakugan.

The soft steps became louder.

Sasuke was across the room squatting behind the pathologist's desk. She could just make out the left side of his face poking out. He gave her a look that told her to stay put and out of sight. Being caught now would constitute failure.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. It opened.

They switched the light back on again and entered the room. They had a heavy tread which made Hinata think the unknown person may be male. One that was either tall or overweight. They were a shinobi from the increase of chakra in the room but not an exceptional one. Hinata would be surprised if they were anything above a genin. Completely suppressing chakra when not utilising it was a technique you learned as a Chunin. This individual was practically oozing theirs.

What sounded like an exuberant number of keys jingled as the unknown man stopped in the middle of the room, "There better not be anyone in here". The voice was definitely male. It held an exasperated edge to it, as if he has had to say this many times before.

With a sigh, he moved towards the large examination table. Towards Hinata's hiding spot.

He circled the table from Hinata's left. On the balls of her feet, she trapped the air in her lungs and carefully moved in the opposite direction. Quickly but quietly she kept the table in-between them so he couldn't see her. The backs of her thighs and spine felt the strain of the uncomfortable position.

The man stopped again, "I'm serious. If it's ya creepy kids again I aint gonna let ya off so easy this time so come out now before ya make things worse".

Hinata really wished he would hurry up and leave. She was now in full view of the open door. If anyone else happened to pass by, they would see her instantly. She risked a quick peak at their uninvited guest. He was a short rotund man with a jovial face that could place his age anywhere between the early 20s and mid-30s.

He scratched his protruding belly idly. If he had found the back door they left open and was convinced that there were intruders on the premises, then he sure didn't look it. Especially for a security guard (he was wearing a blue uniform that labelled him as such).

The security guard ambled around the room, fiddling with his keys and touching things at random with a bored air. "I'm gonna count to three. If ya don't come out by then there's gonna be a world a' hurt". He started towards the writing desk where -unless he had moved without her seeing- Sasuke was hiding.

"One".

Should she do something? There was nowhere for Sasuke to go without being seen. Then again, he was more than competent to handle the situation. He would be furious if her intervention put their mission in jeopardy. Sasuke could use some sort of substitution technique but that would leave a trace of their presence. Maybe he had some other jutsu that she didn't know about that could help him.

"Two"

Should she do something? No. No, she will trust that everything will work out for the best.

The security guard was almost at the table. Any second now and he will see the obsidian ends of Sasuke's hair.

"Th-"

Hinata sprung up from her hiding spot. In two quick strides, she was behind the taller man. He began to turn around, sensing a presence and wanting to investigate. She didn't give him the chance. With the round lower part of her palm, where her hand meets the wrist, Hinata gave one quick and powerful strike to the base of the guard's neck. It was one of the pressure spots Hinata couldn't help but memorise after years of seeing it every time she used her Byakugan.

So much for trusting that everything will work out for the best.

The guard crumpled to the ground. His knees gave out as if the bones in his legs had suddenly liquified. A long pause ensued where Hinata stared wide eyed at the prone form.

Sasuke stepped out from behind the desk. His dark eyebrows looked especially agitated. "I had it handled", he grumbled. He didn't sound _too_ annoyed with her.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry", Hinata said.

Sasuke gave the security guard a critical eye. "It only took you one hit", he commented as he nudged the man's belly with his foot. From anyone else, Hinata might have thought they were trying to compliment her strength, but from Sasuke, she got the impression he was instead insulting the guard's lack of it.

"You know we'll have to take care of him, right?" he said.

Hinata wasn't sure what his version of 'take care of' was nor did she particularly wish to find out. She grabbed one of the abandoned mugs on the desk then strategically splashed the cold coffee underneath and around the guard's feet. Dropping the cup next to her work of art, she hoped it looked like the mug had accidently knocked over and inadvertently caused the guard to slip as a result.

"Not even this guy is stupid enough to believe that old trick", Sasuke said.

Hinata gave him a small shrug, "It worked last time"

"Do this often, Hyuga? Pull juvenile pranks?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"My team and I prefer not to kill unless we absolutely have to"

The dulled look in his eyes told Hinata how much he valued her morals. "Let's just get out of here before we give anyone else brain damage. Two is enough for one day", he headed towards the door, "Make sure everything is back the way we found it. Tomorrow we find John Doe's killer", he finished as he disappeared. She doubted she'd find him waiting for her outside.

With her hands on her hips, Hinata glanced around the room, trying and failing to keep her eyes off the unconscious man lying on the floor next to her. Was it panic that made her strike out at him? An irrational bout of fear that forced her hand?

The unfamiliar giddy trickle of excited adrenaline still traveling through her system gave her doubts.

* * *

 **Boy did that take a hell of a long time to right. Sorry you guys had to wait a century and a half to read it but I really wanted to get this chapter just right. I sure hope it was worth it.**

 **Hope to see you guys again soon!**


End file.
